A Brighter Road
by MiaCara
Summary: What if Sirius hadn't gotten all gloomy and depressed when the kids went back to school and Molly went home during fifth year? My version of how the trio's 5th year should have gone. My OC is not a Mary Sue. Give it a shot it'll be fun! SBOC RLNT FWHG etc
1. Chapter 1

Nope, still not making any money off of it and it's still not mine, if it were Fred, Sirius and Lupins would still be with us.

_**Summary:** What if Sirius hadn't gotten all gloomy and depressed when the kids went back to school and Molly went home during fifth year? What if he and Kreacher had reached a civil tolerance for each other? What if Sirius never told Kreacher to get out or go away at Christmas? What if Harry remembered and used the mirror? What if Sirius never fell through the veil? - Follows cannon through beginning of OotP, takes a left turn around October._

**A Brighter Road**

Chapter One

Sirius Black was sick of being stuck inside. He was just about at the end of his tether. He hated Grimmauld Place, the fact that he had to hide there, that stupid portrait of his mother, that evil damn house elf and every other thing in his childhood home.

He just wanted to go outside.

The back steps were the farthest he could actually go and that was just to open the door. Although it was slim, there was still the chance that someone could see him if he stepped further than the top step. Then there was the feeling of uselessness. Even freckin' Harry and the rest of the teenagers were able to do something, but him, nope too dangerous. Dumbledore told him to stay put for the greater good. '_Doesn__'__t __he __understand, __it __wouldn__'__t__ be __so __bad__ if __I __could __just __get __out __every __once __and__ a __while __to __do __something __useful?__' _Sirius wondered.

This was one of those moments, he didn't think he could take one more moment of the dark, dank, moldy house; he had to breath fresh air. At least when Molly was there she would force him to clean the mess left behind from years of neglect and a crazed elf that seemed to do more hoarding than tidying. By himself, left to his own motivation, he just wanted to sit there and drink himself into oblivion while feeling sorry for himself.

How had his life turned out like this? He had been a golden boy, a marauder. Hell, even if he didn't often admit to it he was a Black, for crying out loud. He and his three best friends had had plans to take over the world. Now what? James was dead, Peter, the effing rat, was a traitor and a coward, and Remus, well at least Remus was still there, but he was gone all the time trying to find other werewolves that thought like him.

Sirius snorted in disgust, at himself, he was thirty-five years old and had spent twelve of those years, innocently in prison for killing the only family he'd ever really had and the last two years hiding from the only family he had left. He used to be so much fun, so full of life, now he was just so full of… of… not darkness, not emptiness, more like shadows.

In his mind he wanted to be twenty-one again, that was where part of his mind was, but when he looked in the mirror, he saw strain and crows feet. Don't get him wrong he was still good looking, but he wasn't what he used to be. He was also disgusted at his skinniness. He used to be muscular, yet slim, now he was like an anorexic. _'I__'__m__ a__ bloody__ wreck__ and__ a__ useless__ waste,'_ had been his mantra since having to hole up in Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place.

"Buck up, Sirius, if you could survive Azkaban, you can survive your mother's house. Get a grip!" He pounded his fist on the table. The force of his own voice startled him for a moment as he was used to mostly silence. Jumping up, he walked over to and up the steps to the ground floor then opened the back door. '_Ah,__ fresh__ air_.' He was going to recruit his mother's devoted house elf to wage war on the house with him, and he knew just how to get him to do it willingly.

"Kreacher!" he bellowed after closing the door.

"Master Sirius, what can I do for you? What would my wonderful Mistress say if she knew what his disgrace was doing to her home?" the house-elf wheezed, popping into the room.

"Oh, shut up you miserable elf. I want you to open what windows you can. Get some fresh air in this place. I want it dusted and cleaned, my _dear__ old __mum_ would have a fit if she saw her house in such shambles. You have one week." The elf just looked at him, "Well move, go, start on the top most landing and work your way down, but stay out of my room!"

Sirius thought since Kreacher was working on the house, he would take the time to work on himself. Eat more, drink less, and exercise both his mind and his body, he once had loved puzzles and reading. When they found that bloody rat bastard and he was a free man, he'd be ready to go out and live. "Now up to my room, to find those old Muggle men's magazines I used to get for the pinups. If I remember correctly, there were home workout routines in them."

A week later the house was near sparkling, it certainly smelled better, his clothes were starting to hang less on him, he could see some muscle definition in his arms, he was getting his appetite back, and most of all he was sore as all hell. Sirius couldn't help but pity the poor Muggles, who didn't have the luxury of pain potions and spells. He had even cut his hair again, it was slightly shorter than he'd worn it back in his late teens and early twenties, but he thought he should look more distinguished.

He heard the door open, the sound of something heavy hitting the floor, "Damn, ruddy troll foot!" and then his mum screaming her head off, "No good daughter of a blood traitor! Brat that soiled the name of Black."

'_Ah, __my __dear __cousin __Nymphadora __Tonks __to __visit,__'_ Sirius thought as he made his way to the front entrance.

"Oh, shut up woman, her name's not Black! She's not claiming you, so if you'd just shut up no one would know." Slamming the curtain shut on the portrait, he kissed Tonks on both cheeks and said, "Lovely to see you, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Wocher, Sirius. What have you done with the place? It smells clean and you're looking better," she admired.

"Thank you dear cousin, I am feeling better. Kreacher and I have come to an understanding; if we are going to be living here together then this place has to be habitable. I worked too hard to escape Azkaban to come and waste here in a hell hole." He raised his voice slightly as they moved into the parlor, "Kreacher, please bring us some tea."

With a raised eyebrow, "Sirius, did you just say _please_ to your house elf?"

"You know, funny thing, if you aren't horrible to him, he stops repeating himself. Turns out he thinks I'm doing this," Sirius waved his arm around at the clean, bright room, "to bring honor to the house I previously disgraced."

"Your tea, Master Sirius." He set down the tea service for two and walked out, completely ignoring the other occupant of the room.

" 'S good you're taking care of yourself, Remus and I were worried about you." She blushed.

He noticed, "You're spending an awful lot of time with Moony lately. I wonder if you aren't starting to fancy my fellow marauder? In fact as I remember, you had quite the crush on him when you were little," He gave her a wolfish grin and she blushed deeper deliberately avoiding his eyes and sipping her tea. "Now, I'm sure you didn't come by to have me give you dating advice. What can I do for you?"

"Actually, I'm off today and thought I'd come by to see how you were holding up. But you don't look like you need me," she said cheekily and pretended to get up.

"I am always in the need of female company, especially a female as lovely as you, Nymphy. Though, since you are the daughter of my favorite cousin, there won't be any sexual stuff, sorry love."

She threw a pillow at him, "Prat."

He caught it laughing.

They spent a lovely afternoon just chatting. She even played a game of Wizarding Chess with her cousin, Sirius took an easy victory. Sirius lead her on a tour of the house; every room was clean, except for Buckbeak's. Mind you, it was cleaner than it had been and all the furniture was pushed up against the wall, but it still was being occupied by a hippogriff.

Kreacher made them a lovely dinner, and they were tucking in when a silvery phoenix flew over the table. Dumbledore's voice announced an Order meeting at midnight.

"Might as well spend the night here, cousin, it's going to be a late one. Kreacher, I want food ready for at least twenty guests by midnight."

"As you wish, Master Sirius," the elf went to the pantry to start putting things together.

Turning on his cousin, he gave her a cheeky grin, "So are you going to fess up to crushing on Moony or am I just going to have to tease you in front of him?"

"You wouldn't dare! Yes, you would, you big arse. I do have a bit of a crush on him, but he'll have nothing to do with it. He is so kind and handsome but he won't let anyone get close to him. Shame really," Tonks hair went from her normal bright pink to a mousy brown and she looked down right sad.

"Well, Moony has always had that problem. Thinks everyone he's ever cared about deserves better so he puts up a wall. He had girls who'd have broken their necks to go out with him when we were younger but he just kept saying he had nothing to offer. The great git!"

They sat there in companionable silence for a while, eating. When Sirius made a decision, "Nymphy, oh don't look at me like that, I didn't name you. We're going to get that man to let you in. If I can get myself, and this house together, then damn it, so can he! This is going to be fun." Her only response was to giggle, because it was at that moment that Order members started to arrive.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you to Amy and Jamie for their amazing beta-ing skills. If you haven't read their work, you can find them at GrandeVanillaSkimLatte and Choices HP. It is my goal to post at least 1 update per week (maybe more often if I get finished sooner than I think.) I will say that reviews do make me write faster *hint hint wink nudge nudge*


	2. Chapter 2

Nope, still not making any money off of it and it's still not mine, if it were Fred, Sirius and Lupins would still be with us.

Thank you to the lovely Amy, GrandeVanilleSkimLatte, for being an amazing wonderful beta! If you haven't read her work check it out.

* * *

><p>Two<p>

The meeting came to order with the usual updates, verifying of information and general thankfulness that everyone had returned from their various assignments safely.

Dumbledore stood, "Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to introduce Miriam Nettlebaum. Bill, I'm sure you remember her from Hogwarts, as she was a Ravenclaw in your year. She has been working for the Ministry in the office of Improper Use of Magic since leaving Hogwarts. She came to me with information that she felt she couldn't trust anyone else with. Before we delve into that information, I would like Miriam to share with you her reasons for turning to, and joining the Order. Miriam, go ahead."

A petite young woman with long wavy brown hair stood up beside Dumbledore. She looked incredibly nervous, almost to the point of being scared, but she lifted her chin and spoke with confidence.

Sirius chuckled to himself; '_this__ is__ exactly __what __Hermione __is __going__ to__ be __like__ when__ she__'__s __older.__' _

He quickly found himself drawn into the story she was weaving. Her voice, though confident, sounded like she was telling a bedtime story to a child. She wasn't beautiful in the sense that most men would look for, actually at first glance she was kind of plain, but on a second look she had a classic beauty that required no extra frills.

Sirius felt a sharp elbow to his already sore ribs, "Will you pay attention, she is about to get to the important part," Mooney whispered in mock annoyance.

"After leaving Hogwarts, I was encouraged by my parents to do some traveling before beginning my job at the Ministry. They had both done the same and that is how they met. My father, a wizard, and my mother, a Muggle, were married after a romantic summer abroad. It was to be the same for me, almost. I met my Gordon on the ferry from Eastbourne to Dieppe, France." Her face radiated love, "He had just finished University. We explored France, Spain, Portugal and Italy that summer.

"On the train back to London, he proposed. When I took him home to meet my parents they were overjoyed, but felt it would be prudent to explain what I am before we got married. Mum and Dad had seen that announcement after the wedding destroy marriages and lives, particularly when a witch married a Muggle man. Mum never minded living in the Wizarding world because she was content to stay at home and raise me to survive in both worlds, and we had Eda the most amazing house elf, who was always happy to do whatever my mum couldn't.

"Anyway, Gordon, took the news well and after we were to be married we planned to live in Muggle London. It was my plan that until we had children I would work for the ministry." Her expression suddenly darkened as her pretty, blue eyes became dark steel and shiny. "Gordon was murdered shortly after our wedding announcement was published in The Prophet.

"We knew that he was killed magically, but no one ever found out who the culprits were. My father was certain it was ruminant Death Eaters, as those types of murders weren't completely unheard of in 1988 or even now for that matter. When I went to the Ministry to work, I decided to go into the Department of Improper Use of Magic in order to help others who may go through the same thing. I have been an analyst that watches and reports on magic, particularly dark magic or hexes, used on Muggles for seven years. Arthur and I have worked together on several reports for the Wizengamot. I am also very active in interviewing suspects and testifying in hearings and trials about the use of magic on Muggles."

"Touching story," Severus Snape said, dripping with his usual sarcasm, "but what information do you have? I do have classes to teach in the morning."

"Shut it you greasy git, she was told to share her reasons for joining the Order, something you've never done," Sirius growled.

"Err, well I have come across a pattern of dark magic use lately that I find troublesome. It leads to verification that the Death Eaters are becoming more and more active and there are large, surges, for lack of a better term of dark magic in areas, though not the same area two days in a row. All of the surges are happening in locations near homes of people that were known or thought to be supporters of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. There is often what look to be shields or filters put up over the locations to make the magic appear dispersed, as if groups of individuals are casting spells - not one great singular source. I believed with my information, the Ministry would be able to prove _He_ is back and show the Auror department where to go looking for him," Miriam began to speak with a tone of anger.

"But when I took the information to my superiors they shot me down, saying that _He _wasn't back and I was seeing patterns that weren't there. I am one of the top analysts in the department; I can assure you I am not seeing things that aren't there. Despite what Minister Fudge seems to think, I do not have an agenda, nor am I imagining things. My supervisor wouldn't let me speak to Amelia Bones, he sent me to the Undersecretary, Deloris Umbridge, the toad, for a formal reprimand. She and Fudge called me into his office at the end of August and told me that I had better be careful of the lies I was spreading at the Ministry or I would end up like Dumbledore – a joke - and my career would be ruined. That is why I went to Dumbledore, not that I ever believed any of the nonsense propaganda _The __Prophet_ was putting out there, but if I was being threatened to be treated like the Headmaster, there must be a good deal of truth to what he was saying. So that is why I am here now, to share with you what I have found."

Dumbledore stood, "Thank you, Miriam. You have come to the right place. I will designate a team for you to work with. I want you to continue to go to work in at the Ministry for as long as it's safe. Tonks will accompany you, she's an Auror and a metamorphmagus and can appear to be a different person each day. I would ask that since you have already been threatened, that you move in to one of our safe houses."

Sirius and Remus exchanged a look; the marauders had been housemates since Sirius had opened his childhood home to the Order.

Sirius stood at his friend in understanding, "Dumbledore, we have plenty of rooms here. I would like to offer my home to Tonks and Miss Nettlebaum, that way the team can just come here. There is at this moment - save Hogwarts - no safer place to be."

"This is not a dating opportunity, Black. Surely, a safe house is not necessary," Snape interjected.

Dumbledore tapped his index finger to his pursed lips for a moment ignoring Snape, "That might just be the best plan. Miriam, Tonks, what do you think? Safety is the key right now, we need as much information as we can get."

Tonks jumped up knocking over the small tea table beside her, "I'm game, I have been wanting to move out of mum and dad's for a while now. Miriam, it makes sense for us to be together if I am going to help guard you."

"Well, I am sure McGonagall remembers, I am also a metamorphmagus. A very strange trait for a half-blood, but my parents and I believe that there are squibs on both sides of my mother's family tree. I think it would be fine to move in here, if it wouldn't be too much bother, um Mr. Black." Miriam didn't want anyone to know how scared she was that she would be targeted for both her blood status and her work. In her flat, she would be a sitting duck and so would her Muggle neighbors.

"You are? That is so cool; I've never met another. They'll never be able to track us," Tonks, having sat back down and set the tea table right, was practically bouncing in her seat.

"And we'll be able to work on opening up Moony," Sirius whispered to his excited younger cousin. It was decided that Miriam was to hide at Number Twelve with Sirius, Remus and Tonks.

Remus was looking more serious, "Dumbledore, wouldn't that mean that she is related to the Blacks?"

"Distantly, I assume, but probably very distantly, come to think of it isn't everyone?" Dumbledore replied smiling at Arthur and winking at Sirius.

"I'm positive if you were to study the tapestry in the next room you would find a little bit of everyone here represented, Moony" Sirius replied. "And if there was a squib, the family usually sent them off to live as Muggles, or killed them so no one would know."

"With that settled, and no new reports, I close the meeting. Sirius tells me that Kreacher has set out refreshments. Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Arthur, Kingsley and Moody, could you remain here to discuss this assignment with Miriam and myself?"

When the room had cleared Dumbledore spoke again, "We need to get copies of Miriam's reports here. We will need to go through them and see if anything matches with what we already know and suspect. This is going to be very dangerous for Miriam. Tonks you can make yourself look like Miriam; there are times when there will need to be two of you. Tomorrow will be one of those times.

"Tonks I need you to go to the department meeting as Miriam. Kingsley, you will need to cover for Tonks, especially if Scrimgeour starts looking for her. Miriam you will need to get as much of your work as possible, as quickly as possible and bring it here while Tonks is posing as you. Arthur, you will need to help Miriam get to a rendezvous location and pass her off to Moody, who will bring her here. Remus and Sirius, I need the two of you to start working on her reports as soon as they arrive. Miriam will need to be back to switch with Tonks in the second level Ladies' loo after the meeting."

"Tomorrow, Amelia Bones is speaking to our group and there will be some recognition for Mafalda Hopkirk, on top of our regular meeting. This should give me a good hour and a half, start to finish," Miriam looked thoughtful. "I will shrink down everything I can remove and copy the rest. I was ordered to destroy most of my reports, so if anyone ever asks about them, I can just say that I did as I was told."

She then turned to Kingsley, "If I'm caught, I'll be charged with treason and sent to Azkaban, won't I?"

"Yes." Kingsley, Tonks, and Moody replied.

Miriam nodded her head and took a deep breath.

"Arthur, when a disguised Miriam comes to your office, you will need to escort her to the coffee shop on the corner of Travistock and Russell, near the King's College. Moody if you will be waiting for her there at nine forty-five and bring her here. Remus and Sirius have a workroom, out of the sight of everyone and lockable, cleared and ready for her by ten. Moody, she must be back to the ministry no later than twenty past ten. Miriam will be in the ladies' by twenty-five past, having gone in looking like Tonks. Miriam do you have a pensieve or access to one?"

"I have a pocket pensieve, standard issue for Aurors," Tonks said pulling it out.

"Wonderful, Tonks, tomorrow you can extract your memories of the meeting for Miriam to view. Perhaps you should feign illness, so that no one will miss Miriam for a bit after the meeting," Kingsley suggested.

"Tonks, it isn't unusual for me to have off site appointments, why don't we meet in the loo but if it's possible, mention to Mafalda that I have an off site lunch appointment. Dumbledore, should I go in as me and then Tonks and I switch in the loo before the meeting?" Miriam asked because she was not used to undercover fieldwork.

"That would be advisable, in the event that you had to do actual work before the meeting. I would suggest that you two spend some time together tonight to discuss what the meeting should look like and where you may have to participate, perhaps share with her your memories from the last meeting. Constant vigilance will be key to the success of this mission, ladies," Moody said waving his fist.

Everyone agreed to the plan and went out in search of a late night nip, leaving Sirius and Miriam alone in the meeting room to discuss her new living arrangements. As per Dumbledore's request, she had brought an overnight bag.

Sirius took her up to the third landing, the one below his and Regulus's childhood rooms. He pointed out Buckbeak's room and put her in one of the more airy rooms.

"Tonks will be next door. She went home to get some clothes for tomorrow. I want you to think of this as your home, and not as you being a guest in mine. If this room doesn't suit or if Beaky gets to be bothersome, although I never hear a peep from him unless I am in there with him, just say so and we'll find you a room that better suits. The rooms on the first and second landing are used by the Weasley's and Harry and Hermione when they are here but I am sure we could move things around if you'd prefer."

"Sirius, I can't express how much I appreciate you opening your home to me. Thank you. I will try to not be any trouble." She was wringing her hands and looking around like a lost child.

"Well, honestly it'll be nice to have the company." Sirius was thrilled to have Tonks and Miriam staying there. It wouldn't seem like a prison if there were others around. It would be more like over the summer. He was also glad that he had cleaned himself and the house up, to make it available for this use.

"Miriam?"

"Yes, Sirius?"

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?"

"Positively pissing myself," she giggled nervously; he could tell that she was really scared.

"Let's go get a snack and a night cap and then get you off to bed for a couple hours of shut eye," Sirius said as he guided her down to the kitchen.

Tonks was returning just as the pair hit the ground floor, "Wocher, Miriam, Sirius. I had the best thought while I was getting my trunk. Since she is a metamorphmagus like me, Miriam can take Snuffles out for walks undetected."

Sirius and Remus, who had come up to help Tonks with her trunk, smiled and nodded at the idea. Miriam looked bewildered and asked, "What's a Snuffles?"

"That my dear is a story for another day, when you aren't so overwhelmed. Let's feed you then get you off to bed," Sirius said as he steered her to the kitchen steps. Remus and Tonks shared a glance that suggested this might be the best turn of events for the healing of their loved one's spirit and mind.

"So what room has my dear cousin put me in, Remus?" Tonks asked turning her attention to her crush.

"You are on the third landing next to Miriam. I'll take you up," Remus said levitating her trunk up the steps. "You know, having people in the house constantly will help this not feel like a prison sentence for Padfoot."

"I know, I was serious about taking him for a walk as Snuffles sometime. I actually came over this afternoon to suggest it, but since he was looking so much better and the house was clean, we ended up playing wizard chess and talking. Speaking of which, I could really use some coaching on the chess. He wiped the board with me repeatedly. Since we're living together, do you think maybe you could help me? I'd ask Ron, but he's at school."

Remus chuckled, "Yes, I'd be more than happy to teach you. Anything to help someone else beat him at that game. As for the house, I almost fainted when I returned today. At first, I thought I'd walked into the wrong house, but then I ran into Kreacher. Did you see his pillowcase?"

"I know it's clean and it doesn't smell like the rubbish bin. Had I not tripped over that bloody troll foot and woken up my dear old auntie, I would have thought I was in the wrong house, too," Tonks related.

"Did he say what brought about this change?"

"No. He just said that if he could survive Azkaban, he could survive this bloody house and that he wanted to look good and live his life once we find the rat and clear his name," Tonks smiled. "Honestly, I have been worried that he would do something rash and get himself killed. Harry believes Malfoy recognized Snuffles at the train station when we dropped the kids off."

"After their late night floo chat last week, I had to talk Sirius from trying to go to Hogsmeade this weekend to see Harry. We argued and I had to leave on a mission and he was in a right state when I left, this isn't what I expected to return to," shaking his sandy hair.

"Maybe we could go see Harry during the Hogsmeade weekend. We could bring him a message from Sirius and bring back one in return. I hear Umbridge is causing a lot of trouble there as the High Inspector and after having met her I can tell you she's shite as a professor.

"She doesn't believe in defense against the dark arts, because according to her and Fudge there are no practitioners of the dark arts any more. Obviously they wouldn't know a dark wizard if he kissed their arse, because they spend so much time with Malfoy. What do you think, about going to Hogsmeade this weekend that is? We could meet Harry and the kids and then maybe get some dinner before we come back?" Tonks was hedging for a date. She certainly didn't want to share with Remus what Sirius and she had talked about all afternoon.

"Sounds like a plan. Can we get a message to them or should we surprise them?"

"If Dumbledore or McGonagall is still here we can ask them to pass the word. Otherwise, I'll owl Harry in the morning. Maybe Ginny and the twins can join them."

With that, Tonks and Remus headed back down to the kitchen to see if their former professors were still in the house.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, now give a girl some love and hit that little blue button. Come on you know you want to. ~M<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Still don't owe a thing except Miriam. I promise to return all JKR's players in fabulous form one day. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers. Thank you to my dear beta's Amy & Jamie, you both are wonderful! Now if you are reading this shortly after posting, Happy Christmas & Hanukkah to you all. ~M

* * *

><p>Three<p>

After the late night, Miriam was surprised to wake up refreshed. Maybe it was sleeping in a place she knew was safe, but it had felt like the first restful night of sleep she'd had in nearly a month.

The plan was set, she and Tonks would walk several blocks in disguise, and then they would change back and apparate to the Ministry. At eight fifty, they would meet in the ladies' and go about their business. She would take her work to Arthur's office down the hall, be on their way within minutes to the coffee shop, where Moody would pick her up, and bring her back to Number Twelve. He would then take her back so that she could rejoin Tonks in the ladies' where if possible they would head out to "lunch" together to share memories.

Quickly dressing, she ventured out and followed the smell of breakfast to the kitchen. The sight that met her eyes was heart warming.

Sirius was pouring four mugs of tea, Remus was pouring four glasses of juice, Tonks was pouting at the table that they never let her help, and Kreacher was flipping pancakes with one hand and frying eggs and bangers with the other.

"Honey?"

"Pardon?" She almost thought he called her honey.

"Would you like honey in your tea, or lemon?" Sirius asked again. The way he looked at her just then almost took her breath away, he was stunning.

"Yes, honey _and_ lemon, please. Sorry I'm a bit preoccupied," she walked over to the table and sat down.

"Don't bother to try to help, they won't let you. I think they like being domestic gods," Tonks snarked.

"_Miriam_, we will let help, just not on her first day here. _You_, well I may not like my mother's dishes, but Kreacher gets a bit put out when you shatter them," Sirius deadpanned.

"Always the comedian. Siri, you missed your calling, you could have been the court jester."

"Nymphy, did we not get enough sleep or did we get up on the wrong side of the bed. Kreacher, feed my dear baby cousin first, she must be suffering from low blood sugar," he said winking at Tonks, who stuck her tongue out at him in response.

"Now Miriam, how did you sleep? And please pardon these two, sometimes they act more like siblings than cousins," Remus inquired as he levitated the juice glasses to the table.

"I slept well. But please, feel free to call me Mim, most of my close friends and my family did," Miriam was beginning to warm to the idea of letting people get close to her again. The familiar nickname reminded her of their love that she pushed away in her grief over the loss of Gordon.

"Mim, wasn't that an adversary of Merlin in one of your Muggle stories, Dora?" Remus asked.

During their Hogwarts years, Sirius and the Marauders would visit the Tonks' home during the holidays. Remus had spent hours reading little Dora stories, both Muggle and Wizarding. These visits had turned into weekly occurrences once they had graduated.

Tonks had been eleven and in her first year at Hogwarts when the Peter, James and Lilly were killed. Harry had been put into hiding and Sirius was sent away to prison. Remus had disappeared from her life, too. She had mourned the loss of all of them.

It was one of the deciding factors in her becoming an Auror. She wanted to prove her older cousin innocent from the day they'd heard the terrible news and became desperate to reunite the only extended family she had. She had no idea that twelve years later she would be able to begin to make that a reality. She also had no idea that she'd begin falling in love with her childhood crush.

"Yes, that is from _The __Sword __And __The __Stone_ by T. H. White, and it was a witch named Madam Mim, but she was old, ugly and not very nice. Our Mim is quite lovely. In fact, the more I think about it, you remind me of what I imagine our little Hermione to be like when she grows up, down to the curly brown hair. I meant to ask you, is this what you look like originally or do you change your look often?" Tonks inquired.

"Oh that's rich coming from you, who has her hair a different neon color every day. Do you even remember what your natural hair color is?" Sirius barked out a laugh nearly choking on his breakfast.

"It's the most depressing dish water brown, not pretty and chestnuty like Mim's. Plus I think the pinks, purples and blues fit me better," Tonks replied.

"Actually, this is my natural look. I usually change my looks for parties and when I'm in the Muggle world, but I never thought about making the changes daily. Does it drain you, magically speaking, to hold it over long periods of time?"

"Not anymore, but well, when I was in school the reason I couldn't be a prefect was because I sort of lacked the ability to stay out of trouble. I remember you though; you were a fourth year when Charlie and I were in our first year. I would change my look so that Charlie and I could pull pranks, but Bill would always catch us," Tonks reminisced.

"I vaguely remember, sadly I was sort of isolated in school. I wasn't very out going and I was the bookish sort, know-it-all kind. Didn't have too many friends. I'd like to think that I've grown out of that now though. Seen too many things that weren't supposed to happen, happen," Miriam said sadly.

"Now she really reminds me of 'Mione. I can't wait for you to meet her; you will hit it off immediately. That reminds me, Remus and I are going to go to Hogsmeade this weekend to meet the kids for a butterbeer. We want to see what is really going on at Hogwarts with Umbridge, especially after their late night floo the other week. Why don't you work on a letter and care package for them and we'll bring one back from Harry," Tonks said excitedly.

"Padfoot, do you still have James's mirror? I have mine and I am sure you have yours, you know the ones we used when you two were in separate detentions or we were on break? If you do, we could take James's to Harry so he would be able to contact us at anytime and it wouldn't be so dangerous," Remus said thoughtfully.

"Moony that is the best idea you've had in a dog's age. I know it's up in my room somewhere; I just have to find it. After we get Mim's workroom ready, I'll go find it. Speaking of, you birds better get going if you're going to make it to work on time. Don't worry, Moony and I will clean up, you just go and be careful," Sirius said as he shooed the pair out of the kitchen.

Two elderly ladies, slightly hunched in their backs, carefully opened the door and took in the 180-degree view. The coast appeared to be clear, so they quickly stepped down the landing and stairs and then hobbled at a much slower pace down the block heading for the underground. No one would imagine that they were really two pretty witches in their twenties.

"So why do they call each other Moony and Padfoot?" Miriam asked while they were walking to their apparition point.

"Back when they were in school, they were called the Marauders,"

"They were the famous - or should I say _infamous_- Marauders?" Miriam asked sounding quite impressed.

"Oh yes, Remus is of course Moony and Sirius Padfood, Peter Pettigrew is Wormtail, he is the one Sirius went to Azkaban for killing, but is just as alive as you and me, and James Potter, Harry's dad, was Prongs. They were so much fun to be around, my mum would have them over during all of their breaks and when they finished school, they along with Lily, Harry's mum, would come over for dinner once a week. Sirius was the only blood family that would associate with us, since my dad is a Muggle-born.

"They were somewhere between uncles and older brothers, well except for Remus. He has always been different to me. I had a school girl crush on him for as long as I can remember, until he disappeared in 1981, just after the Potters were killed. Peter went into hiding and Sirius went to prison. I don't think he could handle the loss," Tonks mused.

"That must have been some loss for your family as well," Miriam appreciated the friendship they were developing and felt that Tonks would truly be able to relate to her.

"I have to admit, I sort of felt abandoned. Like they all died. In a way though I think they all did die a bit. I wish you could have met Sirius before Azkaban. He was beautiful and he'd light up the room with his passion and joy. Don't get me wrong, he is working on healing now, but some of his light seems to have gone out. He and James were brothers regardless of the lack of blood relation, far closer than any friends I've ever known.

"Remus had a hard time growing up and wasn't really accepted. He came from a very poor family and lost both his parents while he was in school. The Marauders were the only family he had, and then they were all gone. At least I still had my mum and dad and Charlie Weasley, my very best friend. He's Arthur's second oldest son. So the only time I really had to face the loss was on breaks," Tonks concluded.

"You have all been through a lot. I think that is why I am so comfortable around you. You know what loss feels like, so you don't revel in others' losses. I had an idea, why don't we go to my apartment to pack my things after the meeting. That way we don't have to worry about being interrupted and we won't have to go back later. I can just shrink it all down and put in my bottomless bag. Here we are. This is the apparition point, are you ready to change back?" Miriam suggested.

"Yes, I'm ready and that seems like a great plan. Do we need to pick up lunch on the way?"

"No, we should probably eat up as much as we can out of my refrigerator, the pantry items can sit."

"Sounds like a plan, Mim."

They both felt the uncomfortable pressure on their lungs as they disappeared with a pop. They reappeared in an alley just down the street from the Ministry building's employee entrance. The two entered the building separately and both took the lift to the second level without speaking. The Aurors' Office was on the opposite hall as the Department of Improper Use of Magic. They knew where to meet in a half hour's time.

Miriam arrived at her desk with a note to see her supervisor at once. She had a sinking feeling in her stomach that this was going to throw a wrench in their well-laid plans. After putting away her things, she straightened her robes and knocked on her supervisor's door.

"Come in," Barnaby Dolohov, a distant cousin of Antonin, who she learned the previous night, had murdered Molly Weasley's two brothers, Fabian and Gideon. This made her extremely uncomfortable - _what __if __he__'__s __a__ Death __Eater __or __Imperiused? __-_ She had asked Remus and Sirius. Tonks assured her that Kingsley and Moody watched him closely.

"You wanted to see me, sir," she acted as cool as she could.

"Yes, Miss Nettlebaum, I sent an owl to you last night but it returned with the message, like it couldn't find you. Were you out?" He asked with one eyebrow raise.

"Yes, actually I was. Was there some sort of emergency that you needed to contact me after hours?" Miriam thought it was best not to lie and concentrated on emptying her mind. She had become quite the master Occlumens and Legilimens, over the years. Both were extremely useful during interrogations, hearings and trials. She was often called as a witness for the Prosecutor. She had been originally assigned to sit in on Harry Potter's hearing over the summer. That is until Fudge and Umbridge managed to turn it into a three-ring circus. It finally ended in a comedy of errors and left 'the mighty duo' looking like idiots.

"No, nothing like that, I was just concerned when the bird returned with the letter and you didn't answer your floo. Anyway, I wanted to let you know that Madame Bones will be announcing some changes in assignments today. You are being reassigned to Magical Equipment Control. They are in need of a top notch analyst and well, you have been under such pressure lately, that Deloris and Minister Fudge thought you could use a break," he said it kindly, even his eyes said kindness.

"Are you, I'm being, what?" She could barely speak she was so angry.

"Now look, this is why I wanted to tell you before the meeting. Dolores and the Minister wanted assurance that you disposed of all those misleading reports. Can I give them a pleasing response?"

"Yes, sir. I'll finish the last couple before the meeting. By the way, I have an off site personal appointment this afternoon. With this news, I really need to take some time to sort out my response. What I'm saying is that I will be leaving directly following the meeting and I'll be back in the morning. Should I clean out my desk before the meeting or will I still report here tomorrow?" Miriam was seething on the inside, the only reason she wasn't quitting on the spot, was because she wasn't sure what Dumbledore would want her to do.

"That would be fine, dear. You were to report to Biggerton in Equipment Control after lunch but I don't see what difference one afternoon will make. I just want you to know, that until recently you have been the best analyst we have. I know that you are still mourning the loss of your fiancé, but that was seven years ago. You need to let this vendetta against the Death Eaters and You-Know-Who go. They aren't gathering back together and _He_ just isn't back. He's not coming back. Maybe this move will be good for you, less stress," again he looked genuine, but that didn't keep her from wanting to hex him into next week.

"Thank you for your kind words, Mr. Dolohov. I appreciate them. I have really enjoyed working here. I'll go clean out my desk and destroy those other reports now. I'll see you in the meeting."

Miriam walked back to her desk and transformed a teacup into a box. She started loading up her stuff. She removed all the files that were supposed to be destroyed and copied every other file she had, then shrunk the whole lot down and transformed it into a copy of The Sword And The Stone. _Tonks__ and__ the__ boys __will__ see__ the__ humor__ in__ that._

She then took a pile of blank parchments to the magical shredder, so that it would look like she was destroying reports. Back at her desk, it took her a matter of minutes to remove the remainder of her personal items. She shrank the box down and put it in her purse. She walked out of the office with her purse, a quick-notes quill and a roll of parchment on her way to the meeting.

Upon entering the ladies' loo, she looked for Tonks, who walked in right behind her, and then cast a _Silencio_ charm. Miriam quickly informed Tonks of what had transpired. "Well, how should I react when the reassignment is announced?" Tonks inquired.

"Don't react. Just hold your head up, nod and smile. Congratulate whoever is replacing me, and Mafalda on her award. Then get the hell out of there. I'll get back here, as quick as I can and then we'll head to my apartment for my stuff. I don't think we should stay there though. I think we should go back our new home and regroup. I'll talk to the others during my travels," Miriam whispered.

The witches went into two side by side stalls and had anyone been in the loo, they would have seen them exit the other stall.

* * *

><p>Don't forget to hit the little blue button, you know you want too! I hope to have another chapter to you before Christmas, but it may be a one shot side-along story. ~M<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

_**I own nothing, JKR is the master of the HP Universe, I am just playing in her sandbox. Will return all characters to her in better shape than she left them. Though I guess, Mim and most things relating to her could be argued as somewhat original.**_

_**GrandeVanilaSkimLatte rocks! She is a fantastic beta and writer. Hugs ~M**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN** Please remember that Tonks is disguised as Miriam and Miriam is disguised as Tonks in the majority of this chapter. So until the switch back after leaving the Ministry. Please try to keep in mind that Miriam doesn't know Tonks very well and is trying to imitate her, she will also say things that seem to be out of character (because she is really Miriam she just looks like Tonks). Remember that people will address her as Tonks since she looks like her._

Four

Miriam tried to walk at a calm pace to Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office. Arthur was waiting inside for her, just as they had planned. He smiled when Tonks walked in the door, "Morning Tonks, are you ready to go take a look at that artifact?"

"Wocher, Arthur? Yes let's get on about it, I can't be all day, I have a lunch meeting in an hour," she said in her best "Tonks" voice.

The two walked out of the office and were on their way across the Atrium in no time. They exited the floo network to the employee apparition point and reappeared in the alley behind the coffee shop.

Tonks walked in the front door, went up to the counter and bought three bottles of expensive spring water. She went to the table with Arthur and Moody handing each one a bottle. Arthur opened his, looking at it with amusement, Moody on the other hand ignored his bottle and took a swig from his hip flask.

"Before we go, I just want to let you know that I was reassigned today to the Department of Magical Equipment Control. I am to report to a wizard named Biggerton tomorrow morning. I've never heard of him. Apparently, it was a direct reassignment from Fudge and Umbridge. I'm being punished or threatened from further action, one or the other," she was barely able to control her anger. "I would have quit right on the spot, but I wasn't sure if Dumbledore would want me to work there or not. I need to get a message to him, but it is rumored that Umbridge is reading every piece of owl mail that enters the castle. Do you have a secure way to contact him?"

Moody answered, "We do." He answered her succinctly before turning to their companion, "Arthur when I take her to HQ could you send your patronus to Albus?" and then back to her with barely a pause, "Miss, where should he contact you?"

"Tonks and I will be going back to HQ as soon as we get my belongings from my apartment, so I would think we'll be home by noon. And please, call me Miriam." She smiled sweetly at the scarred man.

"Not when you are disguised as Tonks," he growled. "I don't think you should go to your flat alone. Give me the address and I'll meet you there at eleven. Constant vigilance, you must conduct yourself in constant vigilance or you'll be the next casualty," Moody said shaking his fist.

After her odd conversation with Mr. Dolohov this morning, Moody's insistence was welcome. "Sounds good," she pulled a pen and note parchment out of her purse and scribbled her address on it. "Now let's be on our way. I am ready to be done with all of this and safely back at HQ for the day."

The party of three stood up, Moody and Tonks took a right out of the shop going only half a block before finding a nice alley to apparate from. Arthur took a right out of the shop and went back to the original alley to disapparate back to the Ministry. Before leaving, he quickly produced his silvery weasel, imparted his message and watched as it slunk away to the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

As he stepped on the lift in the Atrium on his way back to his office, Scrimgeour walked in behind him and growled, "Where is Tonks?"

"She was having lunch with Moody, last I saw her, sir," Arthur answered. The best lies are ninety percent true, right? Scrimgeour huffed out of the lift on the second level and slammed his office door behind him.

Tonks and Moody stopped at the tree on Grimmauld Place across the street from Number Eleven. They looked both ways for inquiring eyes and walked purposefully across the street, up the steps and through the door of Number Twelve.

"Black! Lupin! We're here!" Moody called out, loud enough to rouse Mrs. Black. "Ah shut it, you bloody bitch," he snapped, drawing the curtain over her screaming likeness.

"Who was that?" Miriam cringed.

"That was my dear Mother. She prized blood status, money and power - may she rest in Hell. I'm so glad to see you back in one piece. We made the other room on the upper most landing your workroom. It's across the hall from Moony and my rooms. Where are your things?" Sirius asked, attempting to be chivalrous and tote her belongings upstairs for her.

"They're in my purse, I shrunk them down. I have a copy of everything I've reported on in the past seven years. I was sacked, too, well reassigned to Magical Equipment Control, same thing, really. Fudge is making a point," she said as they walked up the stairs.

"There's really a department of Magical Equipment Control? What do they do?" Remus asked.

"I have no idea really. I saw once in the Daily Prophet Newsletter that they issued a warning about substandard wands being sold by a street peddler named 'Honest' Willy Wagstaff, but other than that I've not heard of anything they do," Sirius answered. "Wonder what old 'Honest' Willy's up to now. He used to consort with Dung."

"So, what did you do?" Remus asked as he watched Miriam unload her purse and enlarge her box of belongings.

"I wanted to quit right on the spot, but until I hear from Dumbledore I won't do anything. I told Mr. Dolohov that I needed the rest of the day off to 'adjust' to the change. So, Tonks and I are going to meet Moody at my flat at eleven o'clock to get my things and then we are coming right back here. Arthur was going to get him a secure message to contact us at noon."

"I say quit and come work for the Order full time. Living here, you'll have everything you could want," Sirius said.

"Padfoot, she needs to find out what Dumbledore wants her to do," Remus spoke up.

"Does everyone always just _do_ what Dumbledore says?" she asked thoughtfully.

"For the most part, he has more of a 40,000 foot mentality, as in he can see the whole picture," Remus said, obviously respectful of his former headmaster.

"But that kind of view can miss the tree's for the forest, much less all the woodland creatures in the underbrush," she volleyed.

"Everything he does is for the greater good. Sometimes we have to sacrifice," Remus retorted.

"That may be true, but our creator gifted us with free will as well as intuition and magic, therefore, I listen to all sides and then make _my_ decision," she countered.

Sirius watched his oldest friend and his newest friend debate and he was taken back to the summer before his world changed. Lily and Remus were debating the very same thing. Remus would always follow Dumbledore, because he afforded him privileges that most others would have refused him, like an education and a job. Dumbledore never judged him or looked at him any differently than any other student, actually that wasn't true. He was very fond of Remus and did have a more personal relationship with him than most other students. This young witch was like the perfect meld of Lily and Hermione, and the more he got to know her, the more beautiful she became in his eyes.

"So when you and your parents researched your genealogy, did you come across the most noble house of Black?" Sirius asked sarcastically, partly to change the subject and partly because he wanted to curb his attraction to her if, she was too close a relative.

"No and we went back several hundred years. I think that if we are related it was so long ago that we'd have to ask Merlin," she laughed. "All right that's it. Moody are you ready to go back?"

As they trudged down the steps, Remus spoke up, "Moody, I think that I will go with you to Miriam's flat. Why don't you come back here after you get her to the Ministry?"

"Sure thing, a little extra back up won't hurt. CONSTANT VIGILENCE!" Moody thundered on the first landing.

"SHHHH, you'll wake up the demon in the entrance!" Sirius shushed him. Turning to Miriam disguised as Tonks, he kissed her hand and said, "Be careful and I'll see you before noon. And take care of my baby cousin," he chuckled, winking at her.

"No problem," she whispered back. She was suddenly hyper sensitive of the large warm hand holding hers. There was a familiar tingle behind her belly button, which she hadn't felt in a very long time. "Well, I guess we're off then. Moody?" she said blushing slightly.

"I don't see anyone, let's go," he said as they walked down the street and apparated back to the Ministry apparition point, just as they reached the end of the street.

Arriving at their destination, she walked to the lift and up to the ladies loo.

As she exited the lift, she heard a booming voice, "Junior Auror Tonks, I have been looking for you all day. What are you doing with Moody?"

Turning on her heel, she found herself eye to eye with Rufus Scrimgeour, "I was having brunch with my mentor. I was just coming back to check in with Kingsley. Did you need me?" she was working hard to look confident and aloof.

"Yes, well, actually Kingsley wants you to assist him this afternoon on his hunt for Sirius Black. I know he is your cousin and I wanted to make sure that there is no conflict of interest."

"No sir, I want all convicted murderers in prison where they belong, not roaming the streets. I am proud to do my duty and serve where ever Kingsley assigns me." Crap, I hope that is what she would say.

"That is exactly what he said you'd say. All right, I'll sign off on it. Report to him immediately." She stepped away quickly and began walking toward the ladies room. His booming voice stopped her again, "Where are you headed? The Auror office is the other way."

"Um, sir, I was going to the Ladies' Loo, if that's alright with you?" she said looking almost as uncomfortable as her superior.

"Right, well he's expecting you," he said as he strode off. She had fifteen minutes left before she was to meet herself in the loo, so she headed to Kingsley's office first.

"King?" she had heard Tonks call him that last night at the meeting. She hoped it was appropriate for work.

"Yes Tonks, I am so glad you are here to see me. Have you spoken with Scrimgeour?" he asked.

"Yes sir, he said I was report to you right away, before I went to the loo even," she winked to the tall dark man in front of her.

"Well then, I heard a friend of yours was reassigned this morning. She inquired about your help moving her personal items home, since she won't have her own workspace down there. If you would assist her over lunch and report to this address at one pm, I'll meet you there and we can begin tracking down a lead I have on Black's activities. Also pass on a message to her, will you? Tell her that things are not as bleak as they appear."

"Yes, sir," she said pocketing the address. "Now if you'll excuse me I still need to visit the loo."

"Carry on, then. I'll see you at one," he said as he dismissed his subordinate.

* * *

><p>Sorry that it has taken so long to update. RL has kicked my butt recently, but I am back on task now. Please hit the little button below and let me know what you think. Reviews feed my muse. ~M<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N** Since it has been so long since I last posted, I highly recommend that you read the last chapter again. Please remember that Tonks is disguised as Miriam and Miriam is disguised as Tonks in the majority of this chapter. So until the switch back after leaving the Ministry, please try to keep in mind that Miriam doesn't know Tonks very well and is trying to imitate her, she will also say things that seem to be out of character (because she is really Miriam she just looks like Tonks). Remember that people will address her as Tonks since she looks like her. This will be the same for Tonks acting as Miriam. I also want to add how sorry I am that it has taken so long to post these next few chapters and I will try my very best to do better in the future with timeliness, I do appreciate you sticking with me._

_I own nothing but Miriam and the plot. I just do this for grins and giggles. ~M  
><em>

Five

It was a strange sensation to see herself walk down the hall towards her. As she held the door open for Miriam Nettlebaum, Tonks giggled on the inside. She looked under the stall doors quickly and made note that no one was there. "Let's not change back until we get out of here. Let's go now."

Miriam just nodded and the pair found themselves in an alley three blocks from the Ministry's employee entrance. This was a bit startling, as most Wizards were unable to 'override' the anti-apparation wards of the Ministry.

"Moody and Remus are going to meet us at my flat in thirty minutes. They don't want us approaching the building until we are all together. Hold on to me and I'll side along you to a safe apparation spot, then we'll get a spot of tea to go while we wait. Do you know how Moody and Remus take theirs?" the Tonks asked.

The Miriam responded, "Moody only drinks from his flask, especially with what happened with Barty Crouch Jr. last year. I know exactly how Remus takes his tea."

The pretend Tonks laughed at the moony eyed look she saw on the pretend Miriam's face in front of her, "Merlin's socks, is that what I look like when I'm in love? AGH. As a friend, please tell me if you ever see that face on me."

"Well, just so you know, you did sort of glaze over this morning when you saw my cousin with his shirt open," the Miriam quipped.

"I did not," she answered way too quickly and in a little higher tone than was her normal speaking voice.

"You did too, but thank Merlin, he didn't see it. I don't know how we'd get him room to room if his head got any bigger," the real Tonks snorted. Her face was suddenly thoughtful, "That isn't really true, it was for the old Sirius, but now I think he could use a bit of an ego boost."

"Well, I will neither deny nor affirm your accusation, all I will say is that he isn't hard on the eyes," the real Miriam giggled.

"I knew it, you think he's hot."

"I am not saying another word! Now hold on, so we can get our tea." The real Miriam apparated them to the right of the dumpster behind Starbucks. She pulled out her Muggle wallet and they walked into the coffee shop. Looking around they did not see their company, so they went to place their order with the barista.

"I would like a venti chai latte skinny, Miriam what would you like, it's my treat for you helping me out on such short notice."

"What is the larger one?" the pretend Miriam whispered back, not wanting to ask for the wrong thing.

"Grande, do you want English Breakfast or Earl Grey?"

"Ah, I'll take one of each, venti, please. I'll add the cream and sugar. Thank you." The pretend Miriam finished her order and the pretend Tonks paid.

"Let's run to the loo while they make our drinks. The other witch nodded her agreement. As this was a smaller franchise, there were only the two unoccupied stalls. Within a minute both witches emerged as themselves, disguises abandoned and robes switched. "It really is a good thing we are the same size or this would have been even more complicated."

Their drinks were ready when they returned to the counter. Miriam saw the two anticipated wizards approaching as Tonks seasoned her teas.

"What book did we speak of regarding our friend last night?" Tonks asked Remus as they walked outside.

"The Sword And The Stone," he replied. "At what age did I read it to you?"

"Seven, would you prefer Earl Grey or English Breakfast?" she smiled up at him.

"The English Breakfast, I know that Earl Grey is your favorite," he smiled at her shyly. _Oh they've got it bad for each other, I wonder what's up with that and if Sirius is on it yet?_ Miriam mused.

"If you two are done with this sentimental moment, I'd feel safer if we were out of the open. We're like sitting ducks here," Moody grumped. "Which one's yours?"

"Over here," Miriam started walking toward her building.

"What kind of wards should we be looking for?" Tonks asked.

"I've cast anti-apparation charms on the property, excluding, myself and my dad it is DNA based so that recognizes the Wizards magical signature for identification. There are special locks on the doors, Muggle and magical. Just your basic everyday wards, we should be able to see if anyone magical entered while I was gone," Miriam answered. "Mine is on the fourth floor, let's take the lift."

The foursome exited on Miriam's floor and looked in all directions. Her doorknob glowed yellow when she discreetly touched her wand to it. "Someone was here. They're gone now, or it would glow red. Green would mean that I was the last magical person to enter."

"Powerful, this one. You're a metamorphmagus _and_ you do complex nonverbal magic. I'm impressed," Moody said. Tonks and Remus look taken aback, they had never heard such a high compliment from him before. "Open it up, I'll take the lead, then you, followed by Tonks, Lupin will take up the rear and watch the hall."

"Alohomora!" the first two walked in, wands drawn. "Homenum revelio." There was no reaction. "So whoever it was is definitely gone. Signature detegendas magicas." The group felt a magical pulse move through the air, much like a ripple in a still pond after a pebble is thrown.

Miriam walked over to a blank "Grocery List" Muggle notepad on the fridge. Two names appeared: Barnaby Dolohov and Lucius Malfoy.

"Do you have a spell to see what they touched?" Remus asked from behind, somewhat in awe. He'd never heard the spell she had just used, but it was awesome!

"Detegendas perturbatio!" Miriam was seething now. _How dare they enter her home and go through her things!_ All of a sudden the entirety of her flat glowed light red or amber. _They had touched everything._ She walked into her bedroom and her closet glowed, her draws had amber light seeping out through the cracks. Tonks went into her lav, and all of her toiletries, even her toothbrush and box of tampons glowed amber.

Miriam stalked back to the fridge and saw that Dolohov's name had turned red and Malfoy's name was burnt amber. She was so simultaneously furious and violated, she could scream. This was crossing the line.

She couldn't image going back to work at the Ministry now, unless Dumbledore had some incredibly good reason for it. She cursed under her breath and pulled out her Hogwarts trunk. In ten minutes flat, she and Tonks had shrunk every personal item in her flat and loaded it into the trunk. Remus shrunk her furniture to doll house size and packed it neatly in a Muggle suitcase. She then turned her attention to her kitchen, putting her groceries, cooking and serving wear into a second suitcase and looked around. "That's everything. Should I remove the wards and security system?" she asked turning to Moody.

"Will it affect any Muggles if they were to move in tomorrow?" he asked in return.

"No, but my lease is paid through December, so I doubt they'll rent it out before then. I can put an expiration on the wards for Christmas Day," she suggested.

"Do that, this way we can see if someone else comes for you. Can you 'set' it to notify you if are away?" Tonks inquired.

She started to perform some complicated wand movements and said "Yes, Duis tincidunt faucibus et remote." With that, they shut the door. The cases had been shrunk down to look like clutch handbags and the trunk transformed to look like a humidor. They took the lift down in silence and followed Miriam to the safe apparation point. Moody, Remus and Tonks could tell she needed some alone time.

Tonks leaned over and whispered to Remus, "Sirius is going to have a fit when he hears Malfoy fingered all her personal items."

"Well, he'll help her deal with her anger. I am sure she feels violated and Sirius will help her move through that. He really is good at that sort of thing. When we were in the Order last time, he did a lot of work talking with victims of attacks, I think it helped balance out using his name to intimidate people to get information," Remus responded.

By the time she walked into Number Twelve, she was shaking and near tears. "Miriam's adrenaline rush is gone and she needs something to eat," Remus said to Sirius when he looked at the woman entering his home. "She's had a long day, with little sleep and it's not half done yet."

"Kreacher made stew, it's on the warmer waiting for us. Dumbledore owled to say he'd be here at half past," he pulled Remus aside as Tonks walked up with Miriam to put her things in her room. "Was she hurt?"

"No, but Barnaby Dolohov, her former supervisor, and Malfoy went through _everything_ in her flat. Malfoy took special care when searching her intimate garments and her toiletries. I am sure she feels violated."

"Bloody hell, the dirty prick. Poor girl, I'll make her a drink. See if Tonks will _Scourgify_ and _Tergio _her stuff, while I get her settled down here for lunch." Sirius sounded calm, but Remus could see the hatred and anger he felt towards Malfoy in his eyes.

"Don't worry, I am going to be investigating Dolohov myself. I wonder if he isn't more like his cousin, Antonin, than we thought. Keeps his nose clean but I don't like his behavior patterns lately," Moody said as if he could read Sirius's mind. Then again this was Moody, maybe he could Sirius mused.

Remus went up to intercept Tonks and send Miriam down to Sirius while Moody excused himself. When Miriam came downstairs, she had Tonk's pocket pensieve in her hand, filled with 'her' memories from the meeting that morning. She had given the Junior Auror the paper and instructions from Kingsley, and when they unfolded it, the message read:

**Headquarters 1pm ~K**

Sirius met a visibly shaken Miriam at the kitchen door. She looked even smaller than she had last night, like a kitten that had lost all its fight. Instinct took over; he took the pensieve from her hand and set it on the table. Then, Sirius pulled her into his arms and held her close. He had this urge, almost compulsion, to protect her, the only other person he had felt similarly about way Harry, but this was a very different feeling. "Mim, I am so sorry that you had to experience this," he whispered in her hair.

She melted into his embrace almost immediately. She couldn't recall being held this way – other than by her own father – since she had been seventeen years old. "I'll be alright. It's just been a lot to take in and that pervert touched all my things." Hot, angry tears threatened to slip down her face so she buried it deeper into Sirius chest. He smelled divine, like oak, grass and something else she couldn't quite put her finger on.

He rubbed her hair gently and rested his cheek on the top of her head, to a stranger it would have appeared like a loving moment between a couple, but in reality part of him was just letting her draw strength from him. He figured now he'd let her mourn, after Dumbledore left he'd rile her up and help her get some of her anger out so that it wouldn't eat her up. "I made you a drink," he said smiling down at her.

"Fire Whiskey again?" she guessed since that's what he poured for her the night before.

"Ogden's Finest," he wolf grinned at her.

"Make it a double and then I better eat or it'll come right back up," she sighed as she sat at the table, where he had set the pensieve. Sirius ladled out four bowls of stew and put the basket of fresh rolls Kreacher had made earlier on the table. He poured four glasses of pumpkin juice as well. Two other bowls sat on the counter awaiting Kingsley and Dumbledore, if they were hungry.

Tonks and Remus came in and sat in the two chairs facing Miriam, leaving Sirius two options, the head of the table where he normally sat or beside Miriam. He chose to sit next to the overwhelmed witch to offer her a shoulder should she need it. They all tucked in because it would be a good half and hour before Dumbledore arrived and an hour before they were to expect Kingsley.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: We are all back to looking like ourselves. Thank you to the wonderful Amy for her fantastic betaing skills, if you haven't checked her out, you should. I still don't own anything but the plot & Mim of course. I make no profit from this but welcome any "review" paychecks you wish to type up. Thanks again for sticking with me. ~M_

Six

"I suppose that I should watch the meeting, but I am just not in the mood. I really just want to go lie down," Miriam said after finishing her lunch.

"Dumbledore will be here soon, why don't you look at the memories while we wait and when he's gone you can take a kip before dinner," Sirius suggested.

"I have too much to do after Dumbledore leaves. All of my things need to be Scourgified," she looked defeated.

"Oh, Sirius didn't tell you?" Tonks said, looking confused, "I already did that. Everything is fresh and folded and like new."

"Thanks Tonks, that was very sweet of you," Miriam said genuinely.

"It was Sirius's idea," she shrugged. Miriam gave Sirius a questioning look and he just smiled warmly back to her.

"I guess it's now or never," Miriam said as she plunged her face towards the bowl. After a few minutes, she recovered.

"So that makes it look like it was Amelia Bones that suggested the move to Equipment Control. But that doesn't make sense, I thought she was sympathetic, if not a member?" Miriam asked in confusion.

"It was at her suggestion," Dumbledore said as he walked in the kitchen door, "The Minister and his Under Secretary were pushing for you just to be sacked."

"Why would she put me there though? Most people don't even know the department exists."

"Well, that is by design. You see, the Department of Control of Magical Equipment works along side of other departments to track dark magic. Occasionally, you will see stories about people peddling poor quality or faulty wands and caldrons, but they mostly work undercover in other departments on cross functional teams.

The original department was created during the first war against Voldemort - We, The Order that is, had to have a way to be in the Ministry without seeming like we running active investigations in the Ministry. Madame Bones thought you would fit in well there since you were so diligent in making sure your information was taken seriously. There is quite a bit of work left to be done and information to be gleaned."

"But Dolohov said it was a direct reassignment from Fudge and Umbridge?" Miriam asked in confusion.

"Well, she convinced them it was their idea. Their first instinct was to sack you and pretend you had done something wrong. This way you can still get information and be more hands on. Though, it will appear that you are working more part-time and have been severely demoted. There is a Confundus charm cast on the department, only those that are in the Order and need to know, know what it really is," Dumbledore continued.

"So you knew about this and couldn't be bothered to tell me?" Miriam was fuming again. "And I suppose that would be why I have never read about or heard much of this department before?"

"I was informed right before you. Amelia sent me a note to meet her for breakfast. She had finally been able to see your reports and she apparently was summoned after Dolohov couldn't find you last night, the Minister was worried. Apparently, he called a meeting with Amelia and they floo called Deloris."

"So, you just expect me to appear to have been sentenced to a horrible job?" Miriam was not at all amused, her face was flushed a very pretty shade of pink and her eyes were sparkling.

Sirius was watching the conversation and the way she handled herself with admiration, it was the first time he noticed her eyes would change color depending upon her mood. _I wonder if she does that on purpose? Dora's hair used to turn colors when she was a little girl with her mood. The madder she gets the bluer, no wait, more violet they get. Gods, they're beautiful._

"Yes, but I assure you, you will have complete freedom in your dark magic research. Top clearance! Most of your work will be done here, but you will need to make an appearance at the Ministry every couple of days, mostly in the Atrium and the second level," Dumbledore smiled at her.

"Dumbledore, what about after the war?" Sirius spoke up, "What will Miriam do then? Will she be able to return to her previous job or move to the Auror's office?"

"That would be totally up to her, but by then she may love what she is doing and I imagine she will be required to testify in many trials before it is all said and done. Let's not get ahead of ourselves though." Dumbledore turned to Miriam when she spoke.

"So I have no choice, it's live this lie or nothing?" She looked furious.

"No, Miriam, of course you have a choice. You can leave the Ministry and work full time for the Order or you can leave the Ministry and the country. You could even apply for any other open job in the Ministry, but the benefits to this job are that your pay is the same, your work is the same and you will have no one standing over your shoulder. You will be serving the greater good by appearing to be punished. It is a sacrifice, but mostly that is to your pride."

Miriam stood up and paced a bit, then she turned to Sirius, "I think I need another drink."

Sirius cracked a smile and stood to retrieve the bottle and cup from earlier. She walked to the counter with him, "What would you do?"

"Honestly, I always wanted to be an Auror, but because the Order needed me more and I didn't need a salary, I worked for the Order. But this isn't me, I didn't work hard to establish myself, I was born with a name that people were scared of and a conscience to only use if for the light. Either way, you are welcome to stay here as long as you want." Sirius put his hand on hers and gave it a little squeeze.

"I'll take the job, Dumbledore," she said turning to face the others in the kitchen. Kingsley had walked in quiet as a mouse and his presence almost startled her. "I will tell you this though, had it been any other job than this, I don't care what you said, greater good or not, I wouldn't have taken it," Miriam put her foot down.

"Did you just stamp your foot?" Sirius whispered in her ear, "I thought only school girls did that."

She could feel his breath on her ear and cheek. She chuckled at herself and did a little mental swoon as she whispered back, "I was just being emphatic."

He gave her his crooked grin and chuckled, "Definitely well played."

"Will you be returning to the Ministry today for orientation in your new department or will you be starting fresh tomorrow?" Kingsley asked.

"I think I will come in tomorrow, it has been quite a day already and it's hardly past noon," Miriam said, suddenly feeling tired all over again as the anger left her body.

"We will have another meeting tonight, but much earlier, I think we all need some sleep. Miriam, you will just need to make an appearance tomorrow at nine am and then I shouldn't expect to see you again until next week," Dumbledore said as he rose to leave. "I'll see you all at half seven tonight."

The group in the kitchen nodded and said their goodbyes.

"Tonks, Moody and I want to check out Dolohov. Since you are mine for the afternoon and we have obviously located your missing cousin, would you like to come with us?" Kingsley asked.

Knocking over her chair as she jumped up, Tonks blushed furiously, "Yes sir."

"We'll meet you in the foyer in a minute, I need to step into the loo." Kingsley walked up the steps.

"I guess I'll see you for dinner then?" Tonks looked as though she was addressing her three roommates but Sirius and Miriam knew that she was really only speaking to Remus.

"Sure, I'll have Kreacher make your favorite, toad stew," Sirius teased.

"Um sure that sounds great," Tonks said as she and Remus reached for the overturned chair at the same time, their eyes locking and fingers touching.

Miriam leaned over to Sirius and said, "Those two are going to hurt themselves falling over each other like that."

Sirius barked out a laugh causing the two at the chair to break their trance and walk up the steps to the main hall. He looked at her and said, "Don't I know it. Now as for you, do you still want a kip or would you like to get to work explaining your reports to me?"

She smiled up at him and for the first time really looked at his features as she thought. "A kip would be excellent, but if I go to bed now I might not get up for the meeting. I might just rest and read a bit. I think I am too keyed up to sleep anyway, every time I blink I see that sleazy bastard fingering my panties and it makes me want to wretch."

"I know I said it before, but I really am sorry this happened to you," Sirius said. His gray eyes were slightly crinkly around the edges, though you really didn't notice until he smiled. She wanted to see him smile again, because it was infectious and she needed to get out of her funk.

"So how about we make some tea and then go up to the parlor. You can tell me all about this Snuffles that Tonks wants me to walk," she was hoping that it wasn't a dog that jumped up on you or licked your face- she really didn't like that.

"Sure, sure. I'll bring it up to you, go get comfortable," he laughed.

"The tea or Snuffles?" she asked warily.

"Don't know yet, maybe both," he said giving her his best wolf grin. _Now wouldn't that be funny, bring up the tea as Padfoot, _he laughed to himself_. She may not be ready for that yet, though._

When Sirius came up with the tea cart, he found Miriam curled up asleep in what he considered to be his chair. He smiled and put a blanket over her lap and shoulders, thinking she really was lovely and so very tiny. He wanted to go look for the mirrors for Harry but he sat down on the love seat to drink his tea and watch her sleep. He was again taken back at the similarities between the young woman and his godson's best friend. He wondered if they could be related on their Muggle sides. It was certainly possible they were possibly two of the brightest witches of the time.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Still JK's Harry Potter Universe, I own nothing but Mim & the plot. I am self beta-ing at the moment so if you see a glaring error please PM me and let me know so that I can fix it. Hugs to you all for sticking with me! ~M_

Seven

The afternoon was uneventful, Sirius took the quiet time, while Miriam napped, to write to Harry. Around three pm Sirius headed up to join Remus in the hunt for the James's mirror, from their maraudering days.

"You know, Moony, I don't understand why you and Tonks won't let me come along as Snuffles, when you go to meet Harry," Sirius complained.

"You know good and well why not. Draco bragged to Harry about his father seeing you at Kings Cross. If you don't want to be found, you have to be smarter than that. The ministry is all over Harry right now and you can't possibly believe that Umbridge won't have an eye on everything he does while in Hogsmeade."

"I know, I just miss him. It's been a month and since that witch has started opening and inspecting all the mail, we have had to basically write in code, since we don't have one set that means very short correspondence. She also is monitoring all the floos. I thought for certain she was going to get a bit of my hair after that last call."

"Padfoot, that is why I suggested the mirrors. This way you two can talk whenever you want and she won't be able to detect anything. Dora and I will also find out what is happening with the kids, so that you won't worry so much," Remus said sympathetically.

"I'm worried about him. He was holding his hand funny during that call and I am concerned about why he was asking the questions he was asking about his father. I forget that he doesn't remember Prongs. We have to do better to tell him about Lily and Prongs and their daily lives, not just the great pranks we pulled," Sirius flopped on his bed.

"Don't worry, Tonks will give them a proper interrogation while we are at lunch with them. I want talk to Ron, Hermione and the Twins too, that way we can have a more rounded account of what is going on at the school," Remus explained, "Harry can be a bit, er, elusive at times."

"Hello, anyone here?"

"Up here, Mim, in Padfoot's room," Remus called down the stairs. Turning to Sirius, he said, "I guess we should spend some time getting familiar with her work so that we can do whatever it is she wants us to do tomorrow, while she is at the Ministry."

"Sorry, I missed tea, Sirius, I guess I was more tired than I thought," Miriam said to the floor as she cleared the uppermost landing.

"That's okay, more for me, love," Sirius winked at her. "Do you want to show us your reports and explain to us exactly what we are looking for? We were thinking that we could get started working for you tomorrow while you are at the Ministry."

"That would be wonderful, I promise there is reason to my mess," she said as they walked into her new work room and she set to explain everything to the men.

"Each act of inappropriate magic is filed by date and time, most recent backwards, then by name of the person associated, when we have one, otherwise by location. For example, this summer when Harry fought off the dementors, that would filed by date, time and then by Harry's name since he is underage and trackable, as well as the location.

Now if an adult were to do inappropriate magic, let's say Harry had been of age when he did the same thing, then it would be filed with the same date and time stamp but with the secondary heading Little Whining, you see, he wouldn't have been tracked so we wouldn't have known who did it until there was an investigation? Now let's say that we later found out later that it was adult Harry that did the magic around a muggle, then we would add the name to the file name in addition to location and time/date. You can _Accio_ file by date or by location or by person, or any combination there of," she smiled at her audience.

"That is an incredible system, did you come up with that?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, it made sense to me, what they were doing before seemed counter intuitive because they had three filing systems, so you had to duplicate everything two or three times," she blushed at the mention of her accomplishment.

"Mim, what do the colors stand for?" Remus had opened one of the filing cabinets, he had returned to its original state.

"Oh yes, that was my idea too," she explained. "The red files are dark magic, black unforgivalbes, grey are neutral, usually accidental magic by children or the elderly, like when Harry made his Aunt resemble a balloon, orange are hexes and jinxes used on Muggles in defense of one's self or another, and green is light magic done at the wrong time, such as the dementor attack on Harry. The files change colors after the investigation, so may start off one color and after the investigation turn another color, most orange files started as red or grey.

"Can you track Magical creature magic, say House Elves?" Remus asked.

"I have been working on that, but no, not yet. Usually it shows up as grey or white," she answered.

Now go over to look at the map board, I could charm it to show me if there were any clusters of dark or questionable magic in any area for a given time period. Let me show you," she tapped the map with her wand, "_Revealio_ Grimmauld Place, thirty September."

The map lit up with white lights around the street in question, "Whoa this place is supposed to be unchartable," Sirius said with a worried look on his face.

Miriam smiled, "First off people don't typically look for light magic which plots as a white light, they would normally ask for questionable magic in an area, I'll do that in a second. What I wanted to point out was that it is showing clusters of magic that are being used in a perfectly sound way. Now _Revealio_ questionable magic in London from twenty-nine August to thirty August last year."

The map lit like a Christmas tree. There were red, grey, orange, green and even one red light with a black center. Remus walked over to the map to get a better idea of where that magic had been done. It was over what he recognized as Moody's house. There was a cluster of red and orange around it.

"So this was what alerted us, even before the call, that something had gone on at Moody's last year. Unfortunately, by the time we arrived, Barty Jr did a great job of making everyone believe he was Moody and even more mad than normal," she shook her head with regret.

"So how is it, if you can see the unforgivables, we can't pinpoint who is under Imperious?" Remus asked remembering that Barty Sr had kept Barty Jr under the curse for years.

"Well, that is the flaw in the system that I haven't been able to work out. I can only get a hit when the spell is actually done. I knew that someone had cast an unforgivable at Moody's home that night but there was no one there and Barty Jr, as Moody, told us that he had cast it on a cat to try to flush the culprit out," Her head hung with regret, "He was so believable that we didn't investigate further. He didn't have the look of someone Imperiused and there were no bodies, so Arthur and I believed him."

Wanting to lift her spirits, Sirius walked over to the map and looked around Devon, it was lit with greens and grays, "What is all this going on there?"

"Oh," she giggled, "THAT is the Arthur's house. I give him a special report weekly when the kids are home. He says the greens and grays are a mixture of the twins' pranks and Ron and Ginny's retaliations. You know those twins are capable of some very complex and truly ingenious magic."

"I know and I am both proud and worried for Molly's sake at the same time," both Marauders laughed.

"So, what will you have us do tomorrow?" Remus asked.

"Well, you could start with yesterday's files and work backwards, looking for clusters by date and location but also by location in general. So you could say _Revealio_ clusters of questionable magic in England twenty-four September and then tap the map," she demonstrated, "So looking at the map there are two clusters it found, one here and one here._ Accio_ case files location one," Sirius jumped out of the way as a stack of files flew to the table.

"Now see how most of these are red and grey files, we have to read the files to see what exactly occurred. Sometimes these are the like the pranks the twins play, sometimes these are attacks on people that are meant to be warnings. They should be investigated and they will either stay their original color but get a '_finalized'_ stamp or change to orange or green."

"Oh I get it, they could be trick items or small attacks meant to be more bothersome that deadly," Remus asked, "like the exploding toilets last year."

"Exactly," Miriam beamed.

"That is incredible magic on its own, Mim" Sirius said honestly impressed.

"You should see the security system she had on her flat, Padfoot."

With a soft pop, Kreacher appeared at the door, "Madame and sirs, dinner is ready when you are." He bowed low and then with a pop he was gone.

"Well, Tonks said not to wait on her for dinner, so we might as well eat, I'm starved anyway," Sirius said as he headed out the door.

"You're always hungry," Remus chuckled following his best mate down the stairs.

Miriam locked the door back and followed after the men.

The Order meeting was brief, as there wasn't much new other than Miriam's job change. The four housemates found themselves retiring to their rooms before midnight to be fresh for the next days work.

Miriam and Tonks left, after a light breakfast of tea and toast with jam, in disguise for the Ministry and the two living Marauders headed up to work on the files Miriam left to them. Sirius for his part was thrilled to actually have something productive to do and occupy his time. He was also glad that, with his house elf, Number Twelve was clean and habitable, if not even welcoming. Remus was enjoying having an inside job that did not risk his very existence and did not involve angry werewolves. Friday flew by for the four housemates and in what seemed like no time, they found themselves sitting around the dinner table swapping stories of their day.

The next day, Remus and Tonks were going to Hogsmeade to meet up with the kids. Sirius and Remus retired early to go and finish his letter to Harry and properly wrap the mirrors, leaving Tonks and Miriam to chat over tea.

"I wish you could go with us," Tonks smiled to her newest and one of her now closest friends.

"I know me too, but it would seem odd, since I haven't met the kids yet and it may keep you from getting as much information as possible out of them. From what I hear they are very bright if not a bit paranoid. Anyway, I think you and Remus should go to dinner afterwards, you know, like an impromptu date," Miriam winked at Tonks.

"I don't think he would go for it but I'll try. What trouble will you and my dear cousin get up to tomorrow with out us here as chaperones," Tonks hedged.

"I don't know, we'll probably work on the files a bit and then,"

"Oh no you don't, you need to take the day off and just relax, this has been quite the week for you. We can all work on the files after Remus and I get back, if need be " Tonks smiled. "There is a rule in this house, all work and no play makes for a very moody Sirius. Let's do all we can to avoid that. He'll be in a state anyway since he can't go to see Harry. You should suggest that he introduce you to Snuffles."

"I may just do that," Miriam smiled as they reached their landing. "See you at breakfast, Tonks."

"G'night, Mim." Each witch went into their own room.

Miriam lay in her bed and looked at the ceiling, in her mind she pictured what Sirius might be doing in the room above her. The floor creaked as he walked across it from his private loo to where she thought the bed would be placed after seeing his room for just a moment that afternoon. She could hear the bed adjust to his weight. She drifted off to sleep comforted by the fact that he was sleeping just above her and somewhat excited by these new found feelings in the pit of her stomach brought on by the handsome wizard who had survived so much.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Still just taking JK's characters out for a spin. I still own nothing but Mim and the story line. Still self beta-ing please advise me of any glaring errors. Thanks for reading along. ~M

Eight

After breakfast, Remus and Tonks loaded up a bag with Kreacher's homemade sweets for the students, Sirius's letter for Harry, a blank parchment with a self-inking quill for Harry's response, and seven two way mirrors. The night before, Remus and Sirius decided that they should make a mirror for each of them that would fit in their robe or uniform pockets. The mirrors were charmed to look like an item they would normally carry, in case they were searched or interrupted. Tonks and Miriam made theirs and Ginny and Hermione's to look like make-up compacts. Remus and Sirius charmed theres and the four boys to look like masculine pocket mirrors, with their favorite Quidditch team's insignia on their covers. With a pop, the two apparated to Hogsmeade to look for the kids.

The twins were easy enough to find in Zonko's hunting for new joke items to annoy Filch with. They were happy to tell Remus and Tonks about the meeting set for Hogshead Inn organized by Hermione. With a knowing look, both adults decided they would attend the meeting too. They left the twins to go meet up with the trio before the meeting began.

The Hogshead was never very busy, but at midday it was near empty. Tonks smiled warmly when she noticed the three huddled teens around a small table near the floo. Remus went over to Aberforth who was bartending and ordered two butter beers. Both turned to the door in awe as nearly a dozen Hogwart's students filed in the bar, led by the Weasley twins.

"Well, if this isn't a day for firsts," Aberforth complained. "What is going on at my brother's school that would cause all of these children to hide in my inn?"

"What do you mean," Remus asked. Before Aberforth had time to answer, Hermione spoke up. She explained her idea of having Harry teach them defensive spells. Tonks, Remus and even the grumpy Aberforth felt a sense of pride in the young generation for wanting to prepare and protect themselves. Remus had to put his arm around Tonks's waist when the snotty Hufflepuff questioned Harry's actions and motivations, to keep her from going over to set the Smith boy straight. Tonks was momentarily distracted by the large warm hand that rested on her not quite flat tummy and she melted into the strong hard chest of the man behind her. She was sure she was blushing furiously over the unexpected contact, but Remus didn't seem to notice. He was too busy reveling in the soft small body that he had his arm wrapped around and how perfect it felt there.

He gently pulled her closer to him so that he could sniff her hair. It was so soft and even though it was her signature bubble-gum-pink it smelled of tropical fruit. His lupine sense of smell had detected this scent earlier back at Number Twelve but it smelled wet so he assumed it was her tea not her shampoo. He leaned forward and took a deep breath, he felt her shiver against his chest. _Day of first times indeed _he thought to himself. They both forced themselves to direct their attention back to the assembly in front of them, but he did not remove his arm and she did not move to step out of his loose embrace.

Hermione produced a parchment for the assembly to sign as someone, Tonks could not see who, suggested they call themselves Dumbledore's Army. Both Remus and Tonks sniggered as Aberforth grumbled about his brother's head not being quite big enough. Tonks watched Harry practically drooling over a pretty, Asian girl. Tonks gently nudged Remus to point out Ginny's sneer and how she all but climbed in her boyfriend's lap while staring at Harry. Ron and George were in conversation with a pretty blonde, while Fred was speaking intently to Hermione and Neville.

Realizing he still had hand splayed across Tonks' stomach, Remus blushed and said softly, "Well let's go ask them all to join us for lunch."

Tonks immediately felt the loss of his arm around her and nodded, "We should talk to them about the merits of hiding in plain sight as well or at least casting a silencing charm." They walked over to the remaining teens, "Wocher, Harry, Mione, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny and I'm sorry I don't know you," smiling at Ginny's boyfriend and the blonde between Ron and George.

"Tonks!" Ginny exclaimed, "What a surprise, this is Michael, my boyfriend, and this is my friend Luna Lovegood."

"Nice to meet you, Michael, Luna, I remember you from when I taught Defense. You are both in Ravenclaw, correct. And Neville, it is so nice to see you again, how is your Gran?" Both students nodded in affirmation to their former professor.

"Gran's fine, Professor Lupin," Neville answered to the floor.

Luna smiled in the general direction of the pretty Auror in front of her, "You must be Tonks, Ginny has spoken highly of you since we started school this term."

Tonks blushed, "Yes I am, Luna. It is very nice to meet you. We came to take you Weasley's, Harry and Hermione to lunch."

"Yes, well I have to get back to school, there is a nargle infestation in the Ravenclaw common room so I need to go make sure they haven't made their way to my dorm," Luna said before placing a peck on George and Ron's cheeks and then waved to Ginny before walking out of the inn. Tonks raised an eyebrow to the boys and they both just shook their heads.

Michael turned to Ginny and said, "That's okay, I need to get back for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team meeting. See you at dinner. Nice to see you again professor, ma'am."

Neville also excused himself and the present and former Grimmauld Place residents found themselves alone. "Let's lunch at the Three Broomsticks," Remus suggested. Everyone seemed to be in agreement, so they strolled down the street.

Once they were all seated, Madame Rosemerta came over to get their order. Remus handed Harry Sirius's letter and started asking the other students about current events at Hogwarts this term. Hermione told them how worthless their Defense lessons were and the Twins added how they weren't allowed to speak about You-Know-Who or what happened over the summer and then about Lee Jordan's sadistic trip to detention with Umbridge.

"His hand still hasn't fully healed, but he's too spooked to go to McGonagall," Fred said furiously. Harry unconsciously rubbed his hand and put it under the table quickly, but Tonks noticed.

"What's wrong with your hand, Harry?"

"N-n-nothing," Harry informed the table.

Remus caught on, "Let me see your hand." Harry sunk lower in his chair and shook his head. "Now, pup."

Harry hesitantly showed his godfather's best friend his hand, which wasn't completely healed from his last set of detentions. Remus read out loud the wound on the child's hand _I must not tell lies_. The other kids cowered a bit at the growl that ripped from his chest. "This is illegal, an abuse of children and of power! I will kill that bitch!" He was beside himself, when Tonks placed her hand on his thigh and started to draw circles with her fingers, to try to calm him down.

"Remus, you must calm down, you are scaring our lunch guests," she whispered.

Remus physically relaxed a bit when the red he was seeing cleared and he saw the guilty look on Harry's face. "No, no, no! Harry this isn't your fault. You are not going to take the guilt and responsibility on this one. I will not allow it."

Ginny and Hermione, who were flanking Harry gasped when he presented his hand and in unison started scolding him in true Molly fashion, "Harry, how could you not show us? We could help you heal that."

Tonks spoke up, "Actually, normal healing charms won't work on a blood quill. Those wounds are a bit like a curse wound, since they are meant for contracts they have to heal on their own, makes the contract more binding. This is a horrible misuse of power and of a weapon. Remus, Snuffles is going to be in a right state over this." She looked worried.

Remus looked thoughtful, "Well, I was going to wait to give these to you until the end of our visit but I think that Harry needs to share this with his godfather sooner rather than later.

Back when we were in school, James and Sirius would use these to communicate whilst they were in separate detentions. Peter and I had them too, but they were mostly so we could communicate with them whilst they were in any detention. Last night, Snuffles and I made these so that each of you would be able to contact each other or us at anytime. I want you to keep these on you at all times. To make them work open them up and just say the person or persons names that you want to speak to. Their mirror will vibrate in their pocket and they can open it and you'll see each other. But if you can't open it up because someone is there, it will write the person's name across the mirror. Tonks, if you will let us demonstrate."

Remus opened his mirror and said, "Tonks," her mirror vibrated gently then progressively harder until she picked it up, it stilled immediately. Remus shut his and when she opened it the mirror read, _Remus Lupin_. "See there, if you need it to be still you just touch it, and when you open it the last person to call for you's name will be on the mirror. Tonks call me back."

She lifted the mirror and said, "Remus." He opened his mirror and showed his eager audience how her face was displayed for him and his for her. Grinning she looked at him, winked and said, "Hermione."

Being in the middle of the table on the opposite side, she opened her mirror when it started to vibrate and she saw both Remus and Tonks one on each side of the double mirrored compact.

Fred, George and Ron all said, "Wicked!"

"Now Hermione, call Ginny," Remus suggested. She did and all four now had one split mirror and could see the other three. "Technically we should all be able to communicate but the images will get smaller and smaller the more of us on at one time."

"Who all has one?" Ginny asked.

"Well all of you, Tonks and me, Snuffles and Miriam. If you think of others in need, we can make more. I was going to suggest it to Dumbledore but most of us can send speaking Patroni." The kids had seen them but had no idea how to conjure them, as they took great skill to produce.

"Who is Miriam?" Harry asked looking confused.

"Read the letter from Snuffles, Harry," Remus chided. To the rest of the kids he explained, "Miriam is a new member of the Order and she has a great deal of information that can help us. We are working on a special project with her, it is keeping Snuffles out of trouble." Remus winked at Harry. "She may be one of the most brilliant witches of our time. She actually reminds me a lot of you, Hermione." Hermione blushed.

"She was a lot like you when she was in school. She was a Ravenclaw in Bill's year," Tonks followed up. "She quite fancies good old Snuffles, Harry. For her protection, we, she and I that is, have moved into Head Quarters." The girls looked at Tonks to determine if there was a tinge of excitement, since they knew how much she fancied their wolfy former professor.

"She even looks like you a bit. She has metamorphmagus skills. The eyes are different but the hair and even her stature are very similar to you. Well, now that I think about it, you could be sisters," Remus reflected.

"Then I am excited to meet her, maybe at Christmas after I get back from holiday with mum and dad," Hermione said excitedly.

"Yes, she is half blood like Harry and me. She is brilliant and quite nice, hasn't a clue how she feels about Pad-Snuffles though," Remus caught himself, when Tonks stepped on his toe and he smiled back at her.

The kids just looked at each other smirking, each one of them thinking the same thing. Fred was the first one to speak up, "Pot, I would like you to meet Kettle, shall we call Black?" The others burst out laughing whilst Tonks and Remus both blushed furiously.

"Speaking of the devil, we actually should. Harry, you need to be the one to explain to him about your hand, so that he can see that you are all right. Tonks, can you call Mim to see that she is with him and to give her some warning of what's to come? I will bring this up to Dumbledore and McGonagall at the next meeting if Snuffles hasn't had a canary before hand. I know Molly will be in a pure state when this comes out. Oh, the mirrors know who the twins are and you can call for them individually or both by saying twins. It will contact you, by asking for Gin, Ginerva or Ginny etc. Mine will ring me for Moony, Remus or Lupin. Snuffles will ring for that or the other names, you get my drift? I think we may have even set the Twins' to recognize Forge and Gred, he said smiling at the kids. If you say Marauder, it will ring us all, you are now second generation Marauders."

Harry and Remus moved to the corner wall so they could quietly call Sirius after Tonks finished giving Miriam a heads up. Tonks took the time to ask the others how things were going other than that. She was surprised to hear of all the news from Hogwarts, the mandates and inspections. She also asked if there had been any word on Hagrid. She excused herself to the loo and the younger girls jumped up to go with. Fred stood as well and remained standing until the ladies had disappeared around the corner.

"So, Hermione what is going on with you and Fred?" Tonks whispered.

"Nothing, why?" Hermione was sporting a blush that would rival a Weasley.

"Well I was certain you fancied a Weasley boy but I thought it was Ron," Tonks answered, "But Fred seems to be revolving around you."

"It is cute isn't it?" Ginny giggled.

"He is not and I just have a school girl crush, that's all."

"They have no idea, Tonks. Speaking of no idea, what is up with you and Professor Lupin? His whole demeanor changed when you touched him and you absolutely melted into him when he put his arm around you at the Hogshead," Ginny said cheekily.

"He did? And I did not," Tonks replied way too fast, "What about you staring at Harry while you mounted that Michael boy?"

"Me thinks the lady, doth protest too much," Hermione said while Ginny sputtered.

"Oh bugger, we're all three a mess. Put Mim in here with us and we'd all be a right wreck. So is Ron interested in Luna?" Tonks sighed.

"No, actually we have been friends for a long time, Ron thinks she is strange and used to call her Looney, but I think he is starting to appreciate her more. But I hope it is just in a friendly manner, because she has fancied on George for years and it appears he returns that fancy," Ginny said.

"We think that Ron has a thing for Lavender Brown. He has been staring at her with googley eyes since the train," Hermione added. "Do you really think that Fred might have noticed me?"

Tonks and Ginny both laughed, and Ginny said, "'Mione, he has taken to only trying to get the first years to try his products when you're around, otherwise he tells George their guinea pigs have to be third years or higher."

"Really?"

"Oh yes and 'Mione over here keeps threatening to turn them in but she won't. In fact now she just threatens to write mum because she is afraid of what Umbridge will do to them."

Tonks laughed heartily. "Yes it would appear that we all have it bad don't we? Who was that girl Harry was drooling over? Sorry Gin," she thought better of what she said.

"Stupid Cho Chang. She was Cedric Diggory's girl friend. Harry has fancied her since third year. She just mostly wants to be around him to ask about Cedric and all she does is cry," Ginny sneered.

"Well, I am sure she feels guilty, she kind of likes Harry but feels like it's a betrayal to Cedric's memory," Hermione added.

"Humph, doesn't know how lucky she is to have him following her around like a lost puppy."

"Gin, how do you really feel? You may be holding back there a bit," Tonks teased. "What about Michael?"

"He'll do for now, he's nice but he gets drives me a bit mad. He knows everything and won't so much as let me carry a book, he also talks a lot about how women shouldn't play Quidditch! Rubbish really."

"Sounds lovely," Tonks said shaking her head.

"Well, you weren't meant to marry him, Gin. Just let him help you move on from Harry," Hermione said with a sad smile.

They all jumped when their mirrors started vibrating in their robes. Ginny got hers open first, "Yes?"

"Everything ok in there? You've been gone for almost half an hour?" Fred looked worried.

"Right, sorry we got talking, we're on our way out now."

"Well, we hate to bust up the party but we need to get back before dinner and we have a bit of a walk," Ron said.

The girls sniggered as they approached the table. Harry looked sad but relieved and Remus had his arm around him, "Son, you know that he just worries about you. Miriam will calm him down and you can call him after dinner."

"Sirius listens to Dumbledore, even if he doesn't like what he hears," Ron said in agreement, "He won't do anything rash."

Tonks eyed Remus who minutely shook his head, she nodded and they silently agreed to talk about it once the kids were back at school.

They collected their things, hugged Remus and Tonks goodbye and headed out the door. Tonks giggled at the fact that Harry was carrying Ginny's bags and Fred had picked up Hermione's. He had even opened the door for her and helped her with her cloak. Remus chuckled, "Fred has it bad."

"She's just as bad. Neither recognizes it in the other though. Sounds familiar doesn't it?" Tonks said leaning into the warmth that was Remus.

"Just like our housemates, but James and Lily were the same way," Remus said back. "So how about dinner?"

"I was thinking we could get curry take away from the Muggle place near Grimmauld. You can share Snuffle's reaction while we give Miriam some time to calm him down," Tonks suggested.

"Right, I told them we'd bring them sup."

Remus and Tonks walked outside and spun on the spot, disapparating with a small pop.

When they reached the small pub, they ordered and sat down at the bar and ordered a glass of wine each for their wait.

"You know, this is the first time we have ever gone for dinner, just the two of us," Tonks said quietly.

"Maybe we should do this again, sometime when we don't have to talk about a furious fugitive and take our food with us," Remus smiled.

"Maybe we should," Tonks looked back at him questioningly. He reached for her hand. "Thank you, by the way for stopping me from flattening that annoying boy, I am sure Dumbledore would have frowned upon that sort of behavior from a junior Auror and Order member," she smirked.

"Oh, it really was my pleasure," he flashed her is best shy wolf grin. _Truly all my pleasure,_ he thought to himself, _it was the first time since you were little that I've held you in my arms, but then it was all so very different_.

They sipped their wine in comfortable silence, and before long their food was ready. Tonks launched herself at the server to pay and then walked stealthily out of the door leaving Remus the bags. She knew his income was small and she though she was not wealthy her salary was more than she needed now that she was living at Number Twelve.

When he caught up with her outside, he grabbed her elbow and swung her around backing her up to the wall in the alley they used for an apparition point. He moved very close to her with amazing speed, causing her to look up to see his eyes. Then he spoke very softly, almost in a whisper, "The next time I take you out for dinner or a drink, you will let me pay for it like a proper date." His intensity had her breathless and all she could do was nod while licking her parted lips.

He then shocked her beyond belief by leaning forward a few more inches brushing his lips to hers and whispered, "We should get back now." He stepped back, put his arm around her and turned them on the spot into nothing.

When they appeared on the front stoop of Number twelve, her hand was still on her lips and she still had a shocked and dumb found look on her face. The door swung open and Sirius pulled her in, "What the hell did you do to her, Mooney? I've never seen my dear cousin Nymphy speechless."

"Water, I need water," was all she could mumble.

Sirius and Miriam looked at Remus who was blushing furiously. "Merlins pants, I think he's kissed her!"

"Finally!" Miriam smiled at Tonks and steered her to the kitchen, "So all round it was a night of firsts."

"Not a word, Padfoot!" Remus said as he followed them. Sirius's mood was immediately brightened by his best mate and young cousin's discomfort.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Sorry it has been so long, Real Life has kept me very busy. Hope to be back in the swing of things now. I own nothing, JK owns it all. I make nothing and just enjoy taking my favorite characters out for a spin. I will return them in fine shape. Please read and review. New chapters should be just around the bend. ~M

Nine

The four friends sat at the kitchen table enjoying their curry and wine. Tonks had recovered as soon as Sirius brought up the kids. Remus and Tonks explained about Dumbledore's Army and why they felt a need to support it.

"That evil bitch has her head stuck in the sand just like the Ministry. These kids will not even be able to pass their OWLS much less defend themselves. We have to give them our support. Harry will be a good teacher, too." The group nodded their agreement.

Sirius looked heartbroken, "How bad was his hand, Mooney?" His greatest fear was that Harry would be hurt. He had suffered horribly at the hands Dementors in Azkaban and they had used that fear most often to torture Sirius.

"It was mostly healed but it will scar," Remus said his anger returning to him.

"To have a wound like that, he's had to have used that blood quill for hours on hours. I've never seen anything like it," Tonks said shaking her head.

"We have to tell Dumbledore. How can he not know what's going on? The old goat knows everything that goes on in that school and we should know," Sirius said as he pounded his fist for emphasis.

"I don't know," Miriam said, "She is a sneaky witch, maybe she has some kind of block on her office that keeps Dumbledore from seeing." She had experienced first hand what Umbridge was capable of and sadly this didn't surprise her at all.

"Well we've flooed Dumbledore and Minnie to come over tonight for a drink, Molly and Arthur too. I want Molly on my side for this one," Sirius smirked.

"That is actually a great idea. I don't think we should tell them about the DA or the mirrors though, yet," Tonks countered.

"Splendid, when should we expect the explosion?" Remus asked, "Harry is going to call you after dinner."

"They probably won't be here until late, but if he buzzes while they're here, I'll just step out for a moment and ask if I can call him back later." Sirius called for Kreacher, "Could you please clean this up? If anyone floo calls, we'll be in the lounge up stairs."

"Yes sir, Master Sirius," the old house elf bowed. Remus was still shocked at the way Kreacher and Sirius now spoke to each other. If he didn't know better, he would think they were actually fond of each other.

Sirius and Remus spent the next two hours coaching Miriam and Tonks on the finer points of Wizarding Chess. The first few months after Sirius escaped, he found that playing the game would distract him from dwelling the damage to his psyche. After a few minutes they group found it was easier for Tonks to sit on Remus's lap and Miriam to perch on Sirius's because the boys were the ones really playing, the girls were just telling the pieces where to go. When Remus and Tonks's won she was excited enough to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him firmly on the mouth.

Miriam and Sirius whooped and hollered catcalls at them. Tonks and Remus looked embarrassed for a moment, then Remus decided he didn't care. He'd wanted her for months and apparently, she felt the same way.

"I am so glad that you are all enjoying your new living situation," Dumbledore spoke as he entered the room with McGonagall in tow.

"Well it seems that Grimmauld place resembles the Gryffindor common room. In fact, I am sure that I have seen the Marauders in exactly this position before, but Mr. Lupin was never one to play chess quite like this."

"Ah Minnie, Mooney was just holding out until his perfect woman could grow up," Sirius smiled proudly.

"I just hope that they realize how wonderful they are for each other and that they deserve each other. Don't call me Minnie, Sirius Black," McGonagall said sternly but Miriam believed that she saw a twitch on her former professor's lips and a twinkle in her eyes to match the twinkle in Dumbledore's.

"Miriam, are you finding happiness here in this house?" Dumbledore enquired.

"Yes, sir, since my parents have passed, I have missed this feeling of family and friends. I have gained so much and I have to admit that I do love my new post in the Ministry. Sirius is a natural at Magic Detection, he's already improved on my system."

"Dear, I am happy for you? Now what do we need to discuss so urgently?" Dumbledore asked.

"Please have a seat," Sirius pointed to the sofa across from them before bellowing, "Kreacher!"

"Yes, Master Sirius," Kreacher croaked as he popped in the room.

"Please bring up tea for six and some of those biscuits you made this afternoon," Sirius said. Kreacher bowed out of the room to return before Sirius could begin pacing. "Sir, Molly and Arthur will be here in a moment, I'll ask that we wait for them before starting. Minnie what are the Gryffindor's chances for the house Quidditch Cup this term?"

"Well, we have no Keeper, but Ginny is quite good at chaser and with Harry and the Weasley Twins we have a fair shot," McGonagall smiled. _If only they can all stay out of trouble, _she thought to herself.

Molly and Arthur came through the floo presently and joined the rest of the party in the lounge.

Arthur spoke first, "Sirius, what is going on that has you in such a state. Molly said that she thought your head would fully detach when you floo called her this afternoon."

"Sirius, if you'll allow me," Remus started. "Tonks and I had lunch with the kids today in Hogsmeade. The Twins were discussing Professor Umbridge's method of punishment during her detentions."

Molly looked up and the 'Momma Bear' came out when she heard her childrens' names, "What did they say, Remus? What is she doing to them, Albus?"

"They said that Lee Jordan has wounds on his hand from her making him write lines with a blood quill. Then Harry tried to hide his hand from us, and he has scars that read '_I must not tell lies._'" Remus continued.

"WHAT?! Albus how can you let her physically abuse our children with illegal means?" Molly was beside herself and Arthur made no attempt to calm her.

"Molly," Dumbledore started.

"Albus, if you say anything other than you are working to get her out of that school, you should just keep your breath," Molly fumed.

"Molly, I can assure you that we did not know what she was doing. I knew that Lee and Harry had detentions with her but neither of them have come to me. Why wouldn't they come to me?" McGonagall rarely looked so heart broken.

"I was unaware of her using the blood quills. I knew she was using lines, but not the blood quill," Albus shook his head.

"How can we stop her? She is protected by Fudge. You have been asked to step down from the Wizengamot. What do we do?" Molly asked near tears.

The rest of the room saw when it hit her, "Oh my God, the twins. They are always in trouble. Minerva, Albus we have to do something, they'll feel like they need to get at her to avenge their friends. Especially Harry! I told them to watch out for him. What are we going to do?" She looked desperately to Arthur.

"Molly, we are in constant contact with the Harry and Hermione, we would be happy to include Ron, Ginny and the Twins," Remus tried to calm her.

"Albus, can we speak to the kids tonight, we need to implore with them to stay out of trouble until you can come up with a solution," Arthur spoke with more determination than normal.

"Yes of course," Dumbledore said turning to Sirius, "You will have to stay here, but Remus can go in your place."

"That's fine, I trust him with Harry," Sirius nodded knowing that he would have fought like the dickens if he didn't have the mirrors. The group rose and headed out to the kitchen to use the floo to go to Dumbledore's office.

Molly stopped and turned back to Sirius, "Thank you for telling me, for demanding something be done, for thinking of my children too. I know that I give you a hard time sometimes about treating Harry like he is James, but this time you acted like a father and I am proud of you." Wrapping him in her arms and hugged him near to death she whispered, "James and Lily would be proud, Sirius," then she left Miriam and Sirius in the lounge alone.

"Mim, I need to call Harry would you stay with me? I don't think Mooney is ready to let go of my dear cousin's hand yet," Sirius asked with a smirk. He would barely admit it to himself much less anyone else, but his mind and spirit were still a little off from the years of torture. Having someone he trusted near him offered him that extra bit of support to keep it together in trying situations.

"Of course I will Sirius. I am here for you, just as you were for me," she tugged at his hand to sit beside her on the sofa.

Sirius removed his mirror and called Harry. Within seconds he was staring into the face of his godson and he could tell the others were all piled around him, "I thought you were going to call after dinner."

"Well there was a minor complication with that, it wasn't until just now that we could get to a room where I could use the mirror without being obvious. Seamus and Dean are having a row in our dorm and the common room was crazy."

"Look son, Moony, Molly, Arthur, Minnie and Albus are on their way to have a meeting with you. You must all listen to them and do as they ask. If you need to or want to talk afterwards I'll be here," Sirius said.

"Ok, oh Professor McGonagall is coming, we have to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow if not later tonight. Thank you for the heads up and the mirrors," Harry said before closing his case.

"I could kill Umbridge, normally I wouldn't kill a woman but she falls into a very special class of evil that I thought only my mother and cousin Bellatrix could occupy," Sirius said with his head in his hands. He could feel the dark fog seeping into the recesses of his mind.

Miriam stood to kneel down directly in front of Sirius. She placed her hands on his and pressed her lips to the top of his head. He gripped her fingers and moved his forehead to rest on her shoulder, "I am just so worried about Harry. She's out to get him, she is and I can't protect him."

"Shhh, Sirius, you are not alone, we are all trying to keep him safe. With the mirrors, he won't have to go it alone or make risky floo calls. He can contact any of us directly. From the way you all have spoken of Hermione, you should enlist her and Ginny to keep you informed if he is about to do something rash. If they love him as much as you all say they do, then they will give you the opportunity to intercede."

He looked up at her and she smiled at him. "How did you get so smart?" he teased.

"I don't know, but I just know it will work out. This is really nothing compared to some of the horrors you three have told me about. He will be fine." The two friends sat there in comfortable quiet waiting for Remus and Tonks to return.

An hour later, they did return, "Apparently Umbridge is having all of the floos, even Dumbledore's, monitored because she and Fudge showed up with in minutes of us, demanding to know why we were there pulling the kids out of their common rooms at all hours," Remus started.

"That Molly is something though, she went on a tirade about how she had the right as a parent to see her children whenever she pleased and that she had requested the presence of an Auror and a friend," Tonks giggles.

"You should have seen it, when she accused Umbridge of using a blood quill on the kids, I thought Fudge was going to turn purple. He tried to defend her but you could tell he was furious. The kids weren't there yet, and Fudge dragged Umbridge out of the floo and to his office at the Ministry before McGonagall was back with them."

"We have begged them to not instigate anything and not to antagonize her right now. I think that we may have gotten across to them exactly how dangerous that could be, but I'll be honest, the twins are ready to leave. I think it is just a matter of time," Remus shook his sandy hair.

"They are almost ready to open their joke shop, I even considered being an investor, but stopped for fear Molly would kill me. If they do leave to start one up, I'll be happy to help them financially to get it up and running," Sirius said sincerely.

Miriam pulled out her mirror, "Hermione and Ginny."

"Yes?" two cute heads popped into her mirror.

"Hi, I am Miriam, Tonks said she told you about me. I want to speak to you two directly. I need for you to be on your best watch of all the boys and if they are about to do something rash or dangerous, or if they do, do something rash or dangerous, you must notify one or all of us immediately. This is not to get them into trouble, actually the opposite, it is so that we can protect them. Can you do this? Molly and Sirius are out of their minds here and Hermione, if your parent's knew what was going on, well I am sure they would be worried about you too," Miriam said with out waivering.

"Yes, I promise and thank you," Hermione said. "I look forward to meeting you during Christmas break."

"Me as well," Miriam nodded.

"I can do that too, but I don't have as much time with them. I think that except for the Twins during their class time, we can be with them pretty much all the time," Ginny replied. "I'll recruit Neville and Lee to let us know about them if they try to sneak out at night."

"Thank you, ladies, I bid you good night."

"Night" the girls returned.

"It's been a ridiculously long week, I think I am going to retire now," Miriam yawned.

"Me too," Tonks agreed. She kissed Remus on the cheek and then headed up the stairs.

"You boys going to be alright without us?" Miriam smirked.

"Yes of course, thank you again for just being here," Sirius said drawing her in for a hug before watching her walk up the stairs.

Sirius and Remus sat up and strategized for a solid hour before wandering up to bed themselves. Sirius was in no great hurry, since he knew he would spend most of the night either living through nightmares or trying to avoid them. When he was upset about something, they were much worse. He was certain that after this fiasco, he'd be in for a long night.

The next few weeks followed with little action. Remus and Sirius spent most of the day processing the files in Miriam's war room. They had already processed most of her files and were working on detecting odd patterns of magic use.

Each day, after spending a few hours at the Ministry, she brought home copies of the previous twenty-four hours reports. Tonks kept them up to speed on what was going on in the Aurors' office.

Molly served Sunday lunch at Grimmauld for all the eldest Weasleys and Fleur Delacore often joined them. Sirius and Miriam's friendship was flourishing, they flirted shamelessly with each other but didn't seem to grasp that the other was serious. They were in fact too busy keeping Tonks calm about Remus's concerns of not being worth her time and affections. He felt he couldn't give her what she deserved, but he was so in love with her he couldn't stay away either. Sirius and Miriam along with Molly became their personal counselors and relationship cheerleaders.

Sirius found out over time that Miriam suffered from nightmares as well. Many nights they would find the other in the library reading. Often they would dose off in the wee hours of the morning leaning against each other.

One particularly gruesome night, Miriam was woken up by a loud commotion in Sirius' room above her. In a panic she ran up the stairs and flung open his door, wand brandished, expecting to see Death Eaters. Her heart melted when she realized that Sirius was thrashing around violently in the throws of what she could only imagine as a horrid battle. She went over and sat gingerly on the bed, softly calling his name. When he seemed to be calming down she put her hand on his and he stilled. She spent the rest of the night, sitting in his bed propped up on pillows brushing his hair with her fingers or tracing the worry lines on his face. He never fully woke up, but slept peacefully the rest of the night.

As the holidays neared, the tensions in the Order were becoming so thick you could cut them with a knife. Concern for the children at Hogwarts as Umbridge was promoted to high inquisitor and mandate after mandate was passed and posted making Molly a wreck. Miriam was taking Snuggles out almost daily so that he could run off some of his nervous energy. She admitted that it was good for her too, but that she had never really understood the point of running before she met Snuggles.

When Harry and Fred were banned from Quidditch for life after fighting with Malfoy, they all knew it was just a matter of time before one of the kids snapped and did something dangerous. According to the girls, at least Fudge had stopped Umbridge from using the blood quills. This did nothing to improve on her attitude towards the Weasley's and the Golden Trio. If anything, it made her hatred of them more obvious.

The month before end of terms was approaching, news from the DA was splendid. Some of the kids were able to produce full-bodied patronus and all were able to produce at least silvery whisps. Harry was doing a great job teaching.


End file.
